I Spy
by PeanutButter123
Summary: It's a game of predator and prey: When Katara is a secret agent sent on a mission to kill her target she begins to delve deep into feelings she never thought she could have. What happens when she finds out who the man behind the mission truly is. Will she be able to complete her objective or will she let her feelings get in the way of her goals?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a collab request that I am writing with maimid17. She and I will be working on this project together. It is an AU ATLA story with some interesting twists. Enjoy!**

Chapter One:

"Do you understand the objectives in which you have to achieve in order to make this mission successful?"

"I do, X." she said. She had no choice but to understand. This was her true chance to make things right and to make them pay for what they had done.

With eyes determined she said, "I'm not going to fail you and that's a promise."

She was going to succeed in her promise if that's the last thing she did. She owed X that much anyway.

"Painted Lady, you must understand that any emotions you have bearing against must not interfere with your objective. I personally chose you for this opportunity because I know that your the only one who could achieve it."

"I understand" she said

Her master looked at her with concerned eyes but then shook his head, "Okay, get going. You need to ready yourself. You don't have long before your mission starts"

"Roger, X"

The time had finally arrived for her to repay X and prove herself worthy after all this time. The time had finally arrived for her revenge.

~/~

The music was pumping and the room was filled with women and men who wanted to release their inhibitions. One woman in particular was just not quite ready to let hers go. In a room full of drunken people, she was not going to let down her guard so easily.

Katara was a vixen. With her full long brown curls, curvy body, and stunning blue eyes she could've had any man she wanted. Yet, she had her eyes on one man in particular.

She sat at the bar, scoping out her victim. Her big doe-like eyes looking around with sharp precision while she sipped her drink: A tequila on the rocks.

People always said your drink of choice said something about your character. If Katara's drinks said something about her, it meant she was up for a wild and adventurous night.

As a matter-of-fact, she thought she needed another one if she was going to be waiting for her prey all night.

She ordered her second drink and proceeded to stalk through the crowd. The temperature on the dance floor was a few degrees hotter. Katara could feel her skin tight red dress cling to her even tighter as she began to sweat a bit.

Yet, the heat was worth it. If she couldn't find him, her prey was going to come to her. She made herself desirable, irresistable even, just for this purpose. What man could resist her?

She sipped her drink and swayed her hips to the beat of the music. Men immediately surrounded her, begging her to grind and dance against them but none of them was the target.

Katara was a patient woman. She had come this far and reached this point so why would she rush things now?

She twirled her hips to the beat, nearly forgetting that she even had a drink in her hand. That was to say until it was spilled all over her chest. A huge tequila stain over her breasts wasn't appealing to any man, let alone the target and the man she had in mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A deep, sultry voice said. She looked up and smirked immediately. "Listen, I'll buy you another drink. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The target had fallen right into her clutches.

~/~

 _20 years ago a small girl cried into her father's arms. They lowered her mother in the ground and her whole world came crashing down._

 _Her brother clung to her side with his eyes swollen and red as well._

" _Why'd she have to die, Daddy?" Her brother murmured._

 _Her father wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to be strong for his two children. "I don't know Son. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and there's no real explanation."_

 _Katara ran up to the gaping hole, screaming as the first patch of dirt covered the shiny, black casket._

 _Her mother had breathed her last breathe and the small 7 year old could hardly bring her own lungs to work. Her best friend and her everything had been taken from her._

 _Years later, she vowed that whoever did this would have everything taken from them for taking her mother away from her. At any means necessary._

~/~

"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" The man asked as they waited for their drinks to be made at the bar.

She made sure that he had few view of her assets while she tried to wipe off the tequila stain from her dress. She could tell he was taking the bait, surveying her curves, and enjoying every glance at her body. He was doing just what he was supposed to do and she was happy to be on display.

"A girl like me?" She batted her eyes at the handsome male. He was an attractive man. Square jaw, deep gold eyes, dark black hair, tall and he appeared to be pretty muscular under his button up shirt. He had nice shiny, straight teeth, which probably made his smile irresistible to most women. He was very attractive and to anyone else he'd be the perfect catch.

That was just too bad that he had to look so gorgeous, Katara thought. It almost made her regret what she was going to do to him later.

He was now using his smile to charm her. "Well you're just such a gorgeous woman. You don't see women like you everyday and rarely are these women single."

"Well lucky for you I am single." Single but never quite alone. Katara always carried the memory of her mother with her. Now the sight of her mother burned in her mind even brighter.

"Very lucky for me." The drinks appeared in front of them. "I'm Zuko. And you are?"

"I'm Katara. You can call me Kat."

Though she hated the stupid pet name, it made her seem more approachable.

"Kat, how about I give you my number? You call me tomorrow and I take you out?"

He slide his number to her on a napkin. Perfect, she thought. With a phone number she could get so much info. He was playing directly into her hand.

"What are you trying to do Mr. Zuko? Are you trying to steal away a girl like me. You know I'm not from around here."

"Really? Where are you from?" He drinks a gulp of his whiskey. "And no, I'm just trying to show you a good time."

"Where am I from?" She had a flashback. Her father standing in the hallway on the phone, covering her mouth to not let out his wailing tears. Her brother, who locked himself in his room, after hearing the news. And the last time she saw her mother walk out the door, with her comforting smile. Where did she come from? Pain was the answer. "I'm from Canada."

He would find out soon where she was really from. Rage, frustration, and revenge: just to name a few places.

"My family spent a lot of vacations there. Niagara Falls is beautiful."

Of course he got to go on fancy vacations. He lived a life of luxury. Typical.

She smirked and said, "It is. If you love beautiful sites Quebec Island is gorgeous."

"I'll take your word for it. Canada must have more beautiful things to offer, other than you of course." He was basically drinking her in with his eyes. The lust had set in fast.

"Aw how sweet!" Katara blushed. "You're doing an awful lot of charming. Trying to take me home?"

In that next moment he got very serious. "Of course not. Not that type of guy, but I do like to give credit where credit is due and do the honorable thing."

 _Honorable._ Katara had to contain her scoff at that word. There was no honor amongst thieves, and certainly not amongst murderers and criminals.

"I'm glad. Most guys would've tried to pull my dress off by now. It's nice to meet good girls, especially being in this new city."

"Well don't worry. I'm one of the good guys." Zuko got up from the bar. "I hope I see you soon. You call me."

Oh, he would definitely be hearing from her very soon.

Katara just smiled at him and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the cried. He smiled dropped fast, once he was out of sight.

Flirting was absolutely obnoxious and it made her cheeks hurt. It was a necessary evil with her job she supposed.

~/~

She got home and stripped herself of the tight red dress. She hated wearing skimpy clothes and was delighted to be able to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt.

Once her dress hit the floor she was left in her bra and underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately saw the scars.

The scars lay against her tan skin on her abdomen and back. She described the scars as her teacher, it taught her to run faster and to carry a spare dagger. They were like hundreds of little slashes, which she called badges of honor towards her journey. It was all going to pay off soon.

She slipped into a white tank top and her grey sweatpants then put her hair up in a pony tail. She hated how much it got in her face. The cakes on makeup covering her face would have to wait until after she made the call.

Once comfortable, she knew she had to call her boss. She dialed the classified number and put the phone to her face.

"Hello?" The familiar voice was on the other line.

Her voice was confident over the phone. "X, I found him. It's finally time."

X was instrumental in making Katara who she was now. Without X Katara wouldn't know half the things she knew and would've never learned how to protect herself. She wouldn't have a job. She wouldn't be so strong. And she damn sure wouldn't have been the same person if she hadn't meant X. X saved her.

X seemed pleased. "Excellent Painted Lady. The target has been acquired. As you proceed, please be careful. Be mindful that you are working for us."

She owed X everything she was. "Of course X. I will follow your orders as always."

"When are we proceeding with the next step of the plan?"

She was very direct when giving them new information. "Possibly in a few days. I have acquired a number. I will be doing some cross searches before I meet with the target again."

"Great work Painted Lady. I expect a report back to me in a week."

"Yes X. Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Canada?"

"I'll send a file over. But I assure you, they'll be no vacations soon."

She could see how it looked. Katara hadn't had a vacation in such a long time. "No of course not. It's strictly for research purposes."

X was satisfied, it seemed. "Hm. Alright. Do what you must to maintain control over the target. Until next time Painted Lady."

Next time she would check in with her boss, she'd have an amazing update and one step closer to getting towards her goal.

 **Author's Note: What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I know it's been a while but me and maimid117 have been busy with work and school. We're sorry for the delay. We hope you enjoy the new chapter! Tell us what you think in the reviews.

Chapter 2

The next day Zuko walked into his luxurious and modern office building, being a CEO in training definitely had its perks. The first floor lobby was spacious and filled with expensive loveseats and chairs with two big flat screen tvs on each wall with the company's name and logo on it.

"Good morning Mr. Zuko, here's your coffee" one of his secretaries said as he walked over to her desk

"Good morning Ayume what's on the schedule for today" he said.

"You have to sign off on the shipments that's supposed to come this week and make sure that the new design is up and running and ready to present to the board of directors by next week and oh one more thing" She said as she was tapping her chin, "oh yeah you have that really important business commercial you're suppose to film today as well at four …...sorry you know pregnancy brain and all." She said happily rubbing her enmournously swollen stomach.

"It's quite alright." Zuko said with a light chuckle. "When are you gonna take your leave of absence?" he asked

"I already did two months ago, remember?" she said

"Oh yeah thats right I think you just transferred me over your pregnancy brain just that fast." He said "Well thanks for the update. I'm gonna get going and start working on this mountain of work." He said as he took the coffee from her.

Zuko walked into his office and immediately got to work on signing the packages so that the shipments could be delivered. Why was there so much paperwork for one case of products?

Businesses definitely had their good and bad sides too and Ember Kenna Co was no different from all the others.

Ember Kenna Co has been the nation's top selling company for the last 6 years. Business has been booming ever since the sale of the company's famous grenades and bombs. Zuko never felt more proud in the three years he had been working there. He finally felt like he was proving himself to his father. Sales were skyrocketing and products were being shipped left and right. Even after the scandal of secret merchandise being kept for war came out nobody seemed to hold it against the company. Zuko thought it in fact made people buy even more products it was as though they felt like they was getting their money's worth and that they bombs and grenades would actually be impactful.

After Zuko finished signing the last of the shipments, he went turned on phone and hit the voicemail button most were from business and other competitors wanting to go into business but one voicemail in particular caught his attention. It was her, the one from the bar the other day. Now that he thought about it had been about three weeks since he last saw her he almost forgot about her. He pressed the play button in anticipation.

"Hey….I was calling to say that I had a good time the other day at the club. I was hoping that we could do it again. I would love to know more How about you save my number so you can reach me? I'm really hoping we can see each other again!"

Zuko spun around in his chair he couldn't have been more happier. This was going to be a great day! Of course they were gonna see each other again. He felt like this girl was was different. Ever since the night in the bar he found himself infatuated with her.

Zuko buzzed his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Zuko?" she answered back.

"Clear the rest of my schedule for today. I have something important to do." He demanded.

"No problem sir, but are you sure you have that really important business commercial you're suppose to shoot with Fire Corp today?" She said.

"Yes I am well aware of that please tell them to reschedule it for tomorrow instead."

"Ok, sir no problem." she said

"Thank you." he said as he hung up

He hurried out of his office and bidded everyone a good day. He still had a little time to drive home and wash up before he met her. He had plans for today and he didn't doubt that today would be a good one indeed.

Zuko had gotten reservation at one of the coffee shops down the street from the office and was sitting down in one of the booths. He didn't know why but he felt really nervous. They weren't even dating they were just acquaintances meeting up for a good ol chit chat but even though he knew that he still couldn't shake the goosebumps he felt.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her walk inside of the coffee shop.

"Hey long time no see."

Just looking at her made his blood run to all the wrong places.

~/~

It took him two weeks to answer her message. Which meant she had two weeks to think intensely about her first impression. She would be relatable and witty and smile the whole time. She would wear a pair of blue jeans with a button up shirt, with a hint of cleavage showing. She be seductive but not too seductive. She would seem like the girl next door and leave him to come back for more.

"Hi….. You look gorgeous." He hugged Katara. "I'm glad you came."

He was right where she wanted him. He hugged her for 45 seconds, enough to tell that he liked what he saw and was attracted to her.

He led her to a cute little booth and sat next to him, so their thighs touched. She made sure they would be as close as possible. A little bit of tension never hurt anyone… except him of course.

"Well I can't pass up a good meal." She smiled, making sure to show her teeth.

"How was your day?" He asked, sneaking a glance at her chest.

"Fine. So why did you bring me here? I figured you'd want to go out to a club."

"Trust me I'm not like that all the time. I like to take breaks from work." He chuckled, obviously uncomfortable by how close she was to him.

This was her chance.

"What is that you do for work?" She asked curiously while looking at the menu.

"You mean you don't know?" He gasped and it looked like he stopped breathing for a second. "My dad's Ozai Agni. He's literally the Donald Trump of business."

Of course Zuko couldn't know about his father's other business. But she knew full and well who Ozai Agni was and what other horrible business dealings he made.

Katara tried to look as genuinely shocked as possible, even to the point of hanging her mouth open.

He laughed, "I just crunch numbers and file paperwork mostly. I'm not like CFO or anything like that but it does keep me busy. I'm just a normal guy, I promise."

"Well that must be exciting work. I can't see why you would ever want to escape." She spoke sarcastically.

He changed the subject quickly, "Ha you're funny. What is that you do for a living?" She could tell there was more to his job than he let on.

This was it. Tell the sob story that would make him emotionally invested in her.

"I'm kind of in between jobs right now. I came here with no real money or family. M-my parents are dead and my brother, well he's sick. I tried my best to deal with his alcoholism but it was so hard. I had to come here for a fresh start." She cued a single tear to stream down her face. She sniffled and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry for being so emotional. It's just only been three months since everything happened. I've been trying to waitress here and there and pay rent, ya know?"

That's it. He'd feel sorry for her and have to let her in easier.

"I'm sorry about that. If there's anyway I could help at all, you let me know." He wrapped his arm around her. He was warm and she could tell even under his suit he was ripped. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder.

She spoke softly now, almost a low whisper, "Oh no, no. We just met I couldn't ask you to do something like that for me. I'm fine. I have enough saved to make it until I find a job."

He lifts her head up so they could lock eyes. "Well, I could take you into getting a job with my dad's company. He's out an assistant and he's in need of another one. I want to help you even if I don't know you very well."

She said in doubt, "I'm not really qualified to be anyone's assistant."

"Trust me you're young and pretty and-"

"And you're dad is sexist and disgusting?"

She couldn't help but let that one slip.

"No, well yes. Listen, I'm willing to help you out. All you'd do was bring him coffees and answer the phone. Nothing major and he pays well."

"I'll...consider it."

"If it makes you feel any better my assistant is going on maternity leave pretty soon. I'm gonna need someone to replace her if you're interested it's not permanent but at least it'll hold you over until we find something better …..more suitable for you."

That was easier than she could have ever thought.

Zuni continued, "Listen, I know you're not from around here but if you do research on my father, just be mindful I'm not like him. That's why I want you to be my own personal assistant. I don't want him taking advantage of you, not on my watch."

You're trash by association, Katara thought.

"I don't think you're a bad guy. I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now if I thought you were." She blushed slightly.

"I just don't want you to think I picked you up at some club to use you. I want to get to know you. I want to help you too." He rested his hands on her knee and rubbed lightly.

He clearly wanted to do more than help me, Katara thought.

"Of course. I want to get to know you too Zuko. So do you have any siblings?" She said changing the subject rather quickly.

"A sister." His body language tensed up and he crosses his arms over his chest as if he's trying to protect himself.

Got it, sister is a sensitive spot? Maybe the black sheep of the family? Noted.

"On how so are you two close?" She asked

"She's… Azula. Nothing else to say. How about you? Siblings? You said you have a brother?"

"One brother back at home." She said rolling her eyes.

He leaned in closer to her, "He must have trouble with you. I could only imagine being your older brother."

"Ha what is that supposed to mean? And he's the one that brings trouble."

"I'm not trying to come onto you but have you seen yourself? The boys were probably running behind you in high school."

"You obviously haven't seen me in middle school. I looked like a Muppet. That awkward stage for me lasted into high school. Trust me when I say no boys ran behind me, unless they were making fun of me."

"I'm sure you weren't ugly in middle school. Even if there was a small possibility you were, everyone was ugly in middle school so it doesn't count." He reaches over and places his hand over hers. "Plus look at you now." He quickly pulls his hand away when he realizes what he's done. "I'm um sorry."

"It's no problem. Listen, we should get out of here. It's a beautiful day today. We could take a walk and… keep talking."

They spend the rest of the day walking and talking, holding hands and then awkwardly looking the other way until the very last minute.

Zuko walked Katara home in perfect gentlemanly fashion.

"I had a great time with you today Zuko. I'm glad I called."

"I'm glad you called too." He smiled. "Listen if you come to my job tomorrow I can definitely get you a job and maybe, well we can see each other outside of work again."

"I appreciate it but why would you do that for me?"

"From what I've seen today you're a genuine and nice girl. I think you deserve a job at least and I'm willing to help."

"Thank you so much Zuko."

"Anytime. I'll see you around then." He turned around and started walking

To her surprise he didn't even try to kiss her.

~/~

She came home and immediately got to work.

She began looking up who he was affiliated with and who were his enemies but to her surprise she couldn't find one person that had so called "beef" with Zuko. Him being an nice guy really wasn't all a front after all. She couldn't help but crack a small grin if they met on different circumstances she could have considered him being a friend but too bad she had to kill him.

His dad however, had a less than spotless track record. He had a million court cases against him, including charges of sexual harassment and corporate embezzlement. His father genuinely wasn't a good guy and he seemed like a less than outstanding business man.

Scum. Katana thought as she scrolled through yet another court case he got found not guilty for.

Katara's phone started to buzz and when she reached for it she seen that it was X.

"Hey X." She answered quickly.

"Katara, how's your objective going?"

She responded, "It's coming along im starting to get him right where I want him."

"Glad to hear that katara but I'm gonna need you to postpone that objective for a while I have an quick mission for you to do right now"

"Go it for it."

"So as you may or may not have been aware of there have been rencent whereabouts of the earth kingdom popping up more than once lately. In recent reports, there have been lots of dilee agents showing up and kidnapping children, in particular young girls. They have been shown on cameras sneaking into people's homes and taking the children out. The weird thing about the situation is that the way the kidnapping occurs. It's as if the kidnapper is sort of looking specific people. We need to find them and bring them home before it's too late. The kidnapper has a pattern of striking at night, which is why I'm going to need you to go undercover and see if we could track him down before he pinpoints his next victim. It seems the kidnapper has found his next target which is an girl name Angi. She's been spotted within the earth kingdom territory. She's a spoiled brat if you ask me but nevertheless she's still a child. Plus this can give us insight on the recent kidnappings of the other children."

"Roger that X . When will I be leaving? Katara asked

X responded, "In about twenty minutes i sent a car to come and pick you up."

"Copy that! Painted Lady out." she said as she hung up the phone.

She couldn't help but think what kind of person would want to hurt innocent children.

As she thought back to her childhood, if she hadn't gone through so much pain, she would've have wanted to be a teacher she loved children. Maybe she would find someone to settle down with and have a few of her own but she was a murder now. Who could ever love a person like her?

Katara started to get dress in her spy attire, which usually consisted of an all black jumpsuit with black boots (easy enough to conceal but hard enough to see). She slipped on her combat boots and was ready for war. All she needed was her black mask and she was ready to twenty minutes the car pulled up in her driveway.

Time to get to work.

As she made her way through the back door and out of the car she got a text from Zuko.

Target: Hey, I enjoyed spending time with you today. I'll see you tomorrow at 11am for an interview. I promise you you'll be fine Be safe.

She shut her phone off and began getting into her alter ego. The Painted Lady was who she was. Katara was who she wished she could be.

Author's Note: Yes we are alive! Yes I know it's been forever since we last updated but I have been so busy with school and I know my co-writer has been just as busy. We plan to update at least two more times before the end of the year. Thank you all for being patient. It's going to get good and I have some surprises coming in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Katara sat in the office at approximately 10:43 am she tried her to best to look suitable for the interview but she was running on little to no sleep. She was out all night stalking the whereabouts of an so called child kidnapper and made her sleep take a backseat but boy did she really want to take a long uninterrupted catnap. For all of the hours that she was out stalking she couldn't even find a simple trace of where the kidnapper was or even hiding …..Whoever they were they were good someone who knew what they was doing. Someone who gave as much information that they would want someone to know and that scared katara because nothing was worse than criminal who actually knew what they were doing .Stupid criminals was always first to do something obvious and ridiculous and they always got caught. But smart criminals those were the dangerous ones. It was almost like she was a sitting duck waiting for something anything to happen. And nothing did ….. the whole time she was out.

Karata barely made it to her interview on time. Her body ached from last night's mission. She could feel a bruise beginning to form in her lower back from standing all night . She was hoping she'd be able to hide her discomfort long enough and make it through the interview. She had applied a heavy layer of concealer to help camouflage the dark bags she had under eyes that were beginning to surface due to sleep deprivation. She dressed in a outfit simply consisting of a short black tight fitted dress and a black and white sweater that stopped right before her hips she felt like an middle aged prostitute but who was she trying to impress God? She had to do whatever she had to do to ensure that she had gotten the job, nothing was wrong with a little sex appeal. It was one of the greatest treasures and gifts women had if they used it correctly of course. She even put on her mother's pearls for luck.

She walked passed the workers who seemed to be moving almost robotically in their suits. The atmosphere at Ember Kenna Co. was dead. No one seemed to have any life in their eyes. Katara knew something wasn't right here but she just couldn't place it.

She got on the elevator and sighed, trying to push last night's mission out of her head. She had failed…. and she hoped that today she wouldn't fail the interview she had. She pressed the button to the floor she needed. Floor 69. She chuckled a bit, how childish of her.

It has been a while- Katara thought as she watched the numbers slowly increase as the glass elevator rose. It would be nice to get her "itch" scratched but X kept her far too busy to even consider a real relationship with men.

Floor 42. The elevator sleeps and a girl dressed in a tight black Versace dress and slicked back brown hair entered. She had on the largest sun glass Katara had ever seen and the deepest scowl too. Well someone was having a bad day she thought .Katara could tell she came from an easy life straight spoon fed ,it was always the mean and snobby bitches with the easiest lives. And That pissed katara off more than anything never could she understand how privileged people always had the worst of attitudes like what did they possibly have to be mad at ?

"Going up?" Katara asked in proper elevator banter.

The woman just gave a hmph and looked the other way. Katara just assumed that they were going to the same place and simply didn't give a shit if they weren't.

Finally the ding sound came and the doors rushed open. The elevator made its stop at Floor 69. She and the stuck up bitch( at least that was the name katara had made for her )headed off the elevator. Once off the elevator, Katara walked down the hallway and over to the desk to where a young man was sitting while the other girl speeded down the other way.

The man looked nervous as he continued to shuffle papers around and knocked over his cup of coffee in the process.

Poor guy.

"Um, hi." He dropped his pen on the floor at the sound of her voice. "I'm Katara. I'm here for an interview for, for the secretary position with Mr. Agni?"

"Oh you're here for the secretary position THANK GOD. They don't pay me enough to deal with this job." He laughs, "In fact, they don't pay me at all."he turned a little sadden at the thought

"Well uh I'm just here to be interviewed."

"Right. I'll let Mr. Agni know you're here. Forgive me. I'm just an intern. They threw me here yesterday. Not sure how to work the phones yet but I'll try calling his office. You can have a seat."

Katara flashed a smile and sat in the waiting room next to the secretary's desk. She watched as the young boy fooled with the phone and ended up calling the finance department instead of Zuko.

She sat there for ten minutes watching him struggle and watching wealthy businessmen in suits walk by, who casually glanced at her and then whispered at each other. Men ... they were all the same she just simply rolled her eyes

The poor intern finally was able to work the phone. He called her over and said, "Well Mr. Agni didn't answer but I see that you're on the schedule for ten. I think you've waited long enough." It was 10:15 but okay. "You can head on back to his office."

"Thanks." Katara clicked her heels and headed towards his office. She saw the name clear as Day in bold print: ZUKO AGNI. And couldn't help but smirk She reached for the door but before she could even knock she heard arguing on the other side.

This will be perfect for later, she laughed in her head. Perfect opportunity.

The young woman seemed more than unhappy with so-called "Nice Guy" Zuko. She thought

"NO! Fuck YOU. You just asked me meet you in a hotel last weekend! Is that what I am to you Zuko? You haven't answered my calls."

Whoops.

Zuko's deep voice yelled back, "You are delusional. The company party WAS AT A HOTEL. I did not invite you TO A HOTEL ROOM."

"Well why did you invite me?"

"Honestly Mai, my father likes you. I just needed someone on my arm so I wouldn't look bad. We aren't getting back together."

"Really? Woooow! So you're doing this now! You CHEATED on me with your secretary but now you want to end things like this ? Am I supposed to Wait until you get a hot new one sitting at the desk."

"You are crazy. I didn't touch that girl Mai. I'm not with you anymore because…...that's just not what I want anymore, okay? People grow apart ….."

"Oh yeah well your father surely had no problem banging any secretary that could-

Zuko's voice got loud and Katara almost jumped when he stood and yelled, "I. AM. NOT. MY. FATHER." He took a deep breath and said " Listen Mai, you need to leave. This my place of work and I want to keep my personal life separate from business and frankly, I don't want you in neither right now."

"Fine but don't come running back when you're sleeping alone at night!" Katara heard her heels clicking and hid behind a large plant, hoping she wouldn't see her.

"Trust me I won't!" Zuko said as Mai slammed his office door and stormed towards the elevators.

Katara waited a few minutes before she knocked on his office door. He figured he'd need time to cool down. If all went well she could get the job and play on Zuko's weakness. Things would go as planned.

Zuko opened the door and he looked uncomfortable to say the least. But he kind of changed his mood when he seen her, wow not only did she look good in casual attire but in business attire as well. He snapped out of his thoughts and greeted her

"K-Katara. Hey. Come on in. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, you know how business meetings can go."

If that snotty bitch with the skin tight dress could even be considered business.

"No problem at all. Your secretary told me to come on back."

He rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Remind me to fire him!" He lead her into his office and shut the door. "Now, you'll be interviewing to be my secretary." As he say down in the large leather, brown chair and she sat on the other side of the desk across from him. "These are the qualifications of the job." He said as he slid the paper across the desk.

"But wait," she picked the paper up. "I thought I was going to be your father's secretary?"

Shit it wasn't going to be this easy to get to Ozai after all.

Zuko explains, "My father is actually out of town and in his absence I handle all of his business. Plus my father insisted that he doesn't want another secretary. He decided to use interns instead."

She begins looking over the qualifications:

The secretary must scan, copy, and retrieve all documents requested from the file cabinets and databases. As this information is privileged, a confidentiality clause will be sign upon hiring.

The secretary must cordially greet all guests and clients of the company while they are in the waiting area.

Must be neat and keep things organized at all times.

At whim the secretary may be asked to travel with the Agni men if one of them is doing business in another city, state, or country. Travel expenses will be paid for and not come out of the pay check.

The secretary will not fraternize with ANY employee at Ember Kenna Co. no sexual contact is allowed on the premises.

I sure know where number 5 came from.

"Do you have any issues with any of the qualifications?" Zuko questioned.

"No, not at all."

"Great. Now comes the interview part. Tell me do you know anything about Ember Kenna Co?"

She knew EVERYTHING.

"Um I know Ember Kenna Co is the largest supplier of weapons in this hemisphere preferably in bombs and explosives . I know your great great great grandfather Sozin founded the company from the money he made in investing in the coal mines during the Industrial Age in which that helped spark the enormous flame that Ember Kenna Co. has created today."

"I'm impressed. You're able to do a Wikipedia search." He said sarcastically.

Ass hole. Katara had to bite her tongue.

"So what other jobs have you had? What are some of your skills?"

Knowing five types of martial arts. Being able to kill a man with her bare hands. Knowing all the pressure points on the human body. More importantly being able to spot out an jackass in plain sight

"Well….. back home I use to help my father with our family restaurant . I was basically a hostess so I guess one would say that I know how to talk to people and greet them when they come in. That's as far as that goes as I stated before I'm from Canada and well if you know how to be an excellent host there you pretty much know how to be an host anywhere that's all us Canadians are known for which is our fine cuisines and greeting people of course with a smile ." She said as she flashed a quick smile

"So you do have good customer service skills? Excellent." She saw Zuko ogling her curves. She could tell he was still pining after her from the night they met in the bar, even now as she was all covered up … well something like that . "So, um what other skills can you offer me, I mean the company."

Freudian slip much, she thought.

"I'm hard worker. When I want something I make sure I achieve it at any means necessary." She made sure to put a little flirty tone in it.

"Yea? Is there something you want right now?"

"Well for instance. I. Want. You…." she took a moment and paused. "To give me this job."

He swallowed hard. She almost wanted to laugh at how gullible he was. Did he really think she was going to be that easy?

"Well lucky for you, you can have it. I think you're perfect. The interview was just a formality. I told you I wanted to help you. You start work on Monday."

Katara jumped up from her seat with joy, "Oh my God really! Thank you so much Zuko" she runs over and hugs Zuko. She wraps her arms around him and he does the same. The hug was warm and it lingered . She could feel his muscles tighten against her body and feel his chest against hers, she felt his heartbeat racing . She inhaled , his musk scent. For a moment she had forgotten who she and where she was. She had forgot he was a target. Being touched in so long and the intimacy felt nice. The hug was full of tension,longing and honestly, a hint of loneliness.

Maybe they both were just lonely.

He pulled back first, probably remembering that now he was her boss and released her from the embrace.

He cleared his throat, "Bright and early Monday. See you there."

She smiled and turns to leave.

Before she could he said, "Oh and Katara, don't wear that dress. It's very distracting…. for some of the clients of course ."

For the clients? Riiiiiight.

As she left the building she felt triumphant, she remembered the words her mother told her when she was young.

A Young Katara came home crying from school. Her mother with concerned eyes stood in the doorway and held her as she came running into her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kataras mom said as she pulled the hair out of her daughters face.

"A boy at school pushed me! The teacher said it was because he probably likes me but it hurt a lot!"

"Love should never hurt sweetie." She said

"But I want to get back at him!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right. Relationships are give and take. You Both have to respect each other. Okay? Just talk to the little boy about him pushing you. I'm sure it'll go over better than throwing sand in his eyes ok."

She held her mom tight and slowly shook her head.

She would never let another boy push her again. This time she would do the pushing. She would be in control and years later she still stands by that vow .

~/~

After the interview, Zuko couldn't feel more relieved and excited, not only did he quickly find someone to cover his secretary's temporary leave but the girl he was beginning to obsess over was the one taking her position which meant that they would see each other's a lot more. But he was her boss now so the seeing would have to be strictly quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a buzz from his intercom. It was that retched assistant he had to fire.

"Uhhhh.. hi Mr. Zuko sir I umm am sorry to disturb you but you have some businessmen from Eclipse here to speak with you."

Zuko had forgot all about the meeting he was suppose to have with the investors after dealing with Katara …..and Mai's bullshit.

"Oh Yes send them in." Zuko said. The door opened and revealed two men: one short and round with a receding hairline and a thick mustache, and the other who just looked like he was up to no good.

"Good afternoon Mr. Agni. It's certainly a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" the round one said

"Yes to you as well."

"I am Moshu and this is Lee." he said as he introduced them both

"What can I do for you gentleman? I can see here from the voicemail that you'd left me that you wanted to do a crossover commercial with Ember Kenna Co., correct?"

"Oh yes sir, you see here at Eclipse our goal is to target the smaller corporations looking for any opportunity to have the potential to grow because well you see Mr. Agni nothing's better than squashing a bug before it has its chance to fly

Mushu said rather grimacing

Right ….. Zuko said with one eyebrow raised

"We want nothing better than to take out those smaller companies before even beginning to think about the bigger corporations. "So we understand that you're the top of the food chain and while us underdogs are below you we just want to be graced in your presence right lee".

Lee nodded slightly face solid and stripped from emotion

Something didn't feel right was this the key to helping Ember Kenna Co. blow all of its other competition out of the water .It looked good but did it feel right that was question zuko couldn't quite answer

"Well … thank you gentleman I really enjoyed this intro on how to make Ember Kenna Co more impactful"." I will have my secretary set up a date for you gentleman to come back and present the commercial."

Mushu's chubby face lit up with happiness "thank you Mr Agni you won't regret it!"he said getting up to shake Zuko's hand

"I sure hope so" zuko replied

The two got up and left for the exit.

Was that really the right Decision he started to think after all they did say that they were after smaller corporations and that Ember Kenna Co. would be seen as Allies but would happen after all of the smaller corporations were taken out would they still be allies then? Who knew …...all zuko knew was that all publicity is good publicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara headed home, feeling satisfied with how things were going. Not only would she be able to manipulate Zuko on a personal level, but she'd have access to business accounts, private emails and employee data. It would be perfect. She could take Ozai down from the inside out.

Once she got home she tossed off her sweater and kicked off her heels. No sooner than her sitting on the couch, a knock came at the door. That's weird she wasn't expecting anyone. All of her friends she had were back home and she doubt her father would come and visit so who could it be?

Another loud knock came from the door.

"I'm coming." Katara yelled

Geez impatient much, she thought as she answered the door.

"What do you -" Katara froze in mid sentence when she seen who was at the door

It was Toph and Sokka what were they doing here?

"So are you gonna let us in or just stare at us?" Toph said waving her hand in front of Katara's face her closest friend and brother were here but why?

Sokka was probably her closest family member. He was her brother, her rock, and her partner in crime. Always looking out for her and getting stuff for her whatever she had needed. He was like her father but a way more fun and friendly one. They were always together . Until Sokka moved and went to study abroad which left Katara feeling more alone than ever. He was the only good thing that kept her sane in that awful village. Toph was a childhood friend who was just as close to being her real family. Back when they were growing up the Bei Fong's had lived next door which made it easily for the three of them to grow up together.

Years later Katara decided to move to search for her mother's killer. Sokka and her father wanted to let her memory to be. But Katara… she wanted revenge. She wanted retribution She had been training with X for some years and finally decided to leave home in order to fulfill her true destiny or so she thought.

Katara was shocked to say the least she had know idea why they were here. Did her father send them? She was confused. "What are you two doing here?"

"What I can't visit my baby sister?" Sokka said as he pushed his way through the door. Toph followed behind . "Whoa it smells like feet in here sis!"

Sokka stopped just shy of her shoes she has just taken off, while Toph plopped down on the couch and placed her feet on the coffee table .

"You guys came all the way here just to visit? You guys never come and visit me." Something was up. She could feel it.

"Of course that's why we did it Sugar Queen! We wanted to see how your city life was! We'd hope you'd have a live in the now boyfriend but we can tell in by the way this place looks that you couldn't possibly have place is a pigsty and coming from me is saying something!" Toph said.

Katara was slightly offended. Granted the place was a ''little'' messy but to say pigsty that was going overboard. She used to be on top of cleaning but lately X has been on her case so much she hasn't had much time to do anything but eat and sleep.

"Um excuse me Toph but who said I didn't have a boyfriend?"

Sokka's ears turn red. "You have a boyfriend?! I want to meet him. No guy will be shacking up with my sister without my approval."

"To be honest Sokka she is an adult now so she could shack up with anyone. She does live alone." Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that she has to." Sokka said face palming himself. He was such a drama queen.

Katara rolled her eyes " You guys I'm not shacking up with anyone. I am dating. But I don't have a boyfriend. So you guys can stop being nosey. But anyway, why are you really here?"

She really didn't want to deal with this all she wanted was get some rest before she had to go out and stalk the whereabouts of the kidnapper again.

Sokka completely disregarded her question, "Boy I'm starving you got anything in here to eat sis."

"Cut the crap Sokka you can have food after you tell me why you're really here"

"Fine'' Sokka said dramatically, "Can I talk to you alone for a second Katara?"

"Sure thing Sokka." Katara said as they walked toward her bedroom."Toph feel free to make yourself at home-not that you already haven't "

Sokka closed the door behind them.

"So what's up?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Listen Katara. The real reason I came here was to tell you something important. Now I know mom's death was hard on you and dad not being around that much didn't help but you have to get out and live life. We're not getting any older! Date. Go to parties. Settle down. Don't spend your life locked up in the house. You don't call us and dad is worried about you."

"Oh so that's why you're here? Dad sent you?! Well I figured his new wife wouldn't want me around. If he really wants to know why I haven't called. How can he be around for her and her kids and never around for us? Gran Gran raised us NOT him."

"He did the best he could. The military job he had paid for our nice house and for you to go to school and for food and clothes. He wanted to be there."

"Yeah well I needed more than that. I need more than money and a few talks here and there I needed closure ,time, and love something he couldn't give us. Our mother was murdered and he just ran away. He married a new woman and lived well . But me …... I just can't move on like that I won't. Mom can't be replaced." she said as a tear fell down her cheek

" Mom won't be replaced she will forever be in our hearts. But, Katara. you have to move on….. you can't keep holding onto that pain and agony that you're feeling . It's gonna take you down a road that you won't be able to come back from." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go can't be bitter all your life ."

Katara looked at him with fire in her eyes." You don't understand Sokka."

"Look she was my mother too!" Sokka said but the look on Katara's face proved sokka wasn't getting anywhere Sokka took a deep breath

"I know how you're feeling but being cold and living in the dark will bring you nothing but pain no happiness it's time for us to move and settle down and most importantly …..live katara - at least that's what mom would've wanted".

"I'll see you later by the way I'm getting married."

Sokka said as he walked out of her bedroom. Katara said nothing as she seen Toph and sokka make their exit out of the house She went to the bathroom to wash up before she had to go out and stalk again. She looked herself in the mirror, the bags under her eyes spoke her heart and soul at the moment dark and tiresome. Sokka was so wished that she could have a happy life like him settle down even find someone to love and cherish like he did she tried to be happy for him not even herself but she just couldn't. She had a personal vendetta to achieve

"I'm not bitter. I'm vengeful but you'll see soon."

…..

~/~

Monday came quickly. To be completely honest, Katara hadn't been used to waking up so early. She was night owl, All of X's work involved a lot of late nights and days spent slept in. Other than normal drowsiness, her sweatpants was what she missed the most. Now she had to squeeze into a tight pencil skirt and white button up shirt. She even tried to do her hair by blow drying it into soft waves she even applied foundation and lipstick to her face. She had to at least act like she wanted the stupid job.

Once again she made it upstairs on the elevator to floor 69. She walked into her newly assigned office. Katara paused in the doorway she immediately frowned. The office looked as if a hurricane just passed. Files were piled everywhere. Papers were thrown all over the place. Sticky notes covered the computer screen. The office phone was ringing off the hook. It looked like a horror show. It must of been too much for the temporary assistant to keep up with. Or that he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"I guess it's time to put my cleaning skills to work." Katara said cracking her knuckles.

First things first that damn phone needed to shut up. She unplugged it out the wall. The ringing was driving her crazy already.

'If it's important they can leave a message.'

Katara didn't know much about working in a office but common sense was to organize everything. Every file was put in alphabetical order in the file cabinets. She carefully went through each sheet a paper and stapled the correct ones together then sealing them in their own labeled envelope.

Katara looked over at the clock on the wall. Two hours done passed by. At least the office looked half decent. She went over to the computer screen. The sticky notes had names and numbers of people who needed to schedule a meeting.

"I have to turn that stupid phone back on." She said rolling her eyes. She plugged the phone back into the wall socket. Five minutes didn't even go by and the phone began to ring.

"I want to quit already." She sighed loudly. She picked up the phone after the third ring. "Thank you for calling Ember Kenna Co. Katara speaking. How may I help you today?"

"KATARA!" The voice yelled at the other end of the line. It was Zuko. "I've been trying to call you for the past 25 minutes!"

"I'm sorry sir but something was wrong with the phone and this office was a disaster. Please forgive me." She said trying to sound innocent. Zuko let out a soft sigh. "No no. I apologize. It's your first day. And the temporary intern left you with a disorganized office. I shouldn't of snapped at you without answers."

'I got you right where I want you.' Katara smirked.

"Listen. I'm already close to being late. I have a meeting to attend. I sent you an email of things I need done before the day is over with. Do you think you can take care of that?"

"Yes of course you have nothing to worry about you can count on me."

"Thanks Katara." He said and then the line went dead.

Good. Zuko wasn't going to be in his office which meant it was time for Katara to do a little research.

She walked out of her office. The clicking of her stilettos were getting on her last nerve. She missed her combat boots. As she walked down the hallway she felt lustful eyes lock on her body. She couldn't help it she had curves. This was an everyday thing for Katara. Men always did stare her down. She had he pretty face and the thin waist. Had her hands not been tied trying to take Ozai down she maybe would've use them for her "needs" and then toss them away. Men she always hated them even the ones she was closest to her .Somehow they always ending up leaving her.

She made it to Zuko's office. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it but it was locked. Katara looked at her surroundings. The coast was clear. She took out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock in .5 seconds. Success. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Zuko's office was well organized. It was neat. Too neat. Like he had OCD or something. Not even a speck of dust was found. Katara made it over to his computer. He had a password set on it.

"This should be a breeze." Katara inserted her flash drive into the PC. She began to type in a series of codes and within a few minutes she had access to his computer.

His screen saver was the photo of a Phoenix surrounded by fire. It was fascinating yet peculiar.

His computer had a bunch of files on the desktop. They were all locked. She clicked on one of them and tried to hack it. A firewall came up.

Hell, he wasn't gonna make this easy for her would he?

Katara's instincts kicked in. Someone was coming. With the firewall up on the computer there was no way she could shut down the computer in time. She stuck her foot under the desk and flipped the electric switch. The computer went black. Katara snatched her flash drive out of the PC and slipped it in her pocket. The office door unlocked and the figure entered. She was average height with fair skin. She had long black hair with bangs that stopped above her eyebrows. She stood still as her and Katara locked eyes with one another. It was the stuck up bitch from the elevator who still had that scowl on her face.

Mya was her name? Katara didn't care all she wanted to know was why was she in Zuko's office messing up her plans.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" She demanded.

Katara didn't like the tone of her voice. "Who are you and why are you questioning me?" She snapped back.

"Let me guess: You're Zuko's new pet."

"I'm no one's pet sweet cheeks."

"Oh yeah? Well that's the only reason he hires an assistant. Did he screw you in his office yet? I'm not surprised. You look the type." she said as she stuck her nose up in the air.

What the hell was that suppose to mean she this girl had some nerve! Just to get under her skin katara said in a sultry voice

"No Not yet but I was waiting for him to come back from his very important business meeting so that I could in fact right on this desk "

"You BITCH!" Mai said as she lounged at her. Katara was already suspecting and that she would try and attack her. She was ready immediately and slammed Mai to the ground. She was about to pin her until she heard footsteps and then she immediately flipped the two of them so that Mai was on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhh get off me Mai. Please, I was only trying to use the trying the printer." Katara said she crawled into the fetal position and blocked her face.

She wanted to laugh so bad but she had to keep it in. This girl hits are softer than a pillow.

"What in the world is going on?!" Zuko said as he saw the two girls wrestling on the floor. He quickly pulled the two women apart.

"Mr. Agni, I was only trying to use the printer and this crazy girl attacked me" Katara spoke in a soft voice.

"Zuko, she is lying! She was by your desk snooping around so I questioned her!" Mai yell indignantly

"Mai, how many times have I told you not to come to my office especially to harass my employees when they're trying to work?" Zuko seemed pissed. Lucky for Katara she could use his annoyance with Mai as an an advantage.

"But Zuko I-"

He cut her off immediately, "But nothing" Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. "Is there anything that you actually needed that was so important that you had to come to my job?"

"Well no I…" Mai seemed bewildered. Katara knew this wouldn't be the last time Mai would rear her freshly salon treated

"Great. Now, I'm really busy right now and don't have time for this." Mai wanted to protest but the look Zuko was giving her made her she decide against it.

"Fine." She said sounded defeated.

Mai picked up her bag and walked over to katara.

She cut her eyes at her and whispered, "This isn't over bitch!" She spun around her hair slightly hit katara's chest. Katara smirked as Mai walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"Katara are you okay? I'm so sorry. I know this isn't an ideal first day." Zuko said as ran to console her

Of course she was fine. She was a spy and whatever you called hits that bimbo was throwing was no where near damaging.

"I'm fine but Crazy Ex much?!" katara said as she smiled

"It's complicated Mai can be …. a handful at times." Zuko said

"Tell me about it ….."

"Not that I really mind but was there a reason why you're were in my office?" Zuko asked confused

"Ohh yes well I was trying to use the printer because well the one in my office seemed too complicated for me to use I tried looking for help but there was no one around to help me ."

"Next time you need to come in here please ask. There's important documents in here that not just anyone can stumble upon, okay?" Important documents. He was making this too easy. "This is my private office. Please don't come in here unless I invite you in. I'll have someone from IT take a look at the printer and teach you how to use it."

"Ok no problem it won't happen again" she said

Ok I guess I'll get back to work then katara said as she closed the door this was gonna be quicker than I imagined or so she thought

AN:/ We're Alive School has been rough for both of us but we will update much quicker now that we have more time on our hands please feel free to Pm us if you have any questions .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The first week of work was rough, even for her. She had never been forced to run around and do so many things outside of her job description in her entire life. From making coffee runs, to watching other employees presentations, to copying files, and taking out the trash: she felt like her position was more of a catch all. Plus with the dress code, she had to usually do everything in heels and a pencil skirt, which made taking the trash out a challenging task. She couldn't even bend over without someone gawking at her . Friday had finally came and she decided that after the long week she had she deserved a little fun the kidnapping steakout would have to wait until tomorrow.

She needed a drink or several drinks rather. She had found a small bar down the street from her apartment that was both discreet and affordable. Plus, there were not as many sleeze bags there. She put on a black crop top and a tight black mini skirt. And even did her makeup when she actually had time to look like an actual human she looked like a goddess she straighten her hair and even applied gloss to make her lips look more full.

She walked in with her hips swaying to the music immediately. She needed a night out to herself. She ordered a few shots of vodka and headed to the crowded dance floor. The thing about alcohol was, it was incredibly easy to burn the effects off. Once she had danced for some time the calming effects of the liquor wore off.

The good thing about liquor though is when most people drank, they get a little more courage than they once had when they were sober. This worked in Katara's favor because guys would flock to her left and right, buying her round after round of drinks. Before she knew it, she was feeling the familiar lightness and warmth of being intoxicated.

Even after years of training, Katara was still susceptible to the flaw that plague every woman when being drunk: Drunk Texting.

Another thing about liquor. It made her feel very horny.

As she made her way to the bar to sit down (her heels were killing her feet), she pulled out her phone and start texting all of the male arsenals at her disposal.

Feeling slightly buzzed made it harder for her to type but she still managed to send the text. She then turned to the bartender to order another drink ,Sex on the Beach,something she desperately craved. She was just about to take a swig when she felt a large masculine hand clasp over the glass and down it with one gulp. Katara instantly turned around with a pissed look on her face but when she turned to see who it was she immediately got annoyed.

"What do you want Jet" Katara said in an annoyed tone the handsome man flashed a quick smirked and lit his cigarette. Here she was thinking that she would have a good night drinking and he had to come and ruin it.

"Hey is that anyway to greet your boyfriend!" he said

"Ex-boyfriend you've got some nerve you know that"

"With the way you look tonight i just couldn't help myself"Katara just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Katara and Jet had been dating for years. She first met him in high school when she was a freshman on the swim team and he was a senior hockey jock. She even gave him her virginity by the end of her sophomore year.

Though the sex had always been amazing, Jet had his vices. It wasn't all bad with him though, he was actually rather charming. The problem was he charmed all the other girls too and screwed anything that moved. By the time senior year of high school ended, he had made Katara the laughing stock of the whole school by cheating on her on prom night.

She thanked him though. It made it a hell of a lot easier to move away when training with X started.

"We never broke it off love." He said trying to slip his hand on her leg.

Katara slapped it away. "I broke it off with you and I refuse to be used as a joke again."

"You were never a joke to me Katara."

Katara ignored him as she ordered another drink. The Hurricane. One of the most famous drinks served in New Orleans. She looked at her passion fruit colored drink and took a large swig. It was a sweet sensation. Kinda like her in a way

Jet called over the bartender and ordered two shots of vodka. "Look. I was young and dumb back then. I never intended on hurting you." He said then took his shots.

"Yeah well if that was the case why did I never receive an apology? You basically tossed me to the side like chopped meat."

"Like I said, I was young and dumb."

"Mhm.." Katara finished off her drink. She placed her money on the bar and stood up. She balance was a bit off. She knew she shouldn't have ordered another drink. She could feel the rum kicking in.

"Let me help you." Jet offered her. He grabbed her hand but she slapped it away once again.

"Piss off Jet."

"Katara you're drunk."

"And you care because?"

"Stop being stubborn." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and putting hers over his shoulder.

She tried fighting him but she gave up. His cologne smelled so good. It was filled with spices. Jet walked her outside of the club. He took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked in between hiccups.

"Getting you an Uber. I'm not letting you drive home like that."

Katara felt how horny she was getting. His scent and the way he held her close was making it worst. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and slam her body into his.

"Easy there." He said placing his hands on the small of her back.

"Why don't we just take your car? More money you can save." She purred.

"Don't rile me up. You're going to start something then be mad at me later." He said smirking.

"Look are we going to your place or not?"

"Sheesh. So demanding. Alright." He said leading her to his car. They entered his car and drove off to his place.

His place somehow seemed very Jet. It screamed bachelor who wasn't home except for the occasional one night stand and to grab an occasional snack.

His house didn't look lived in. But it didn't look abandoned. It was well kept up. It was too clean. Too perfect. Much like he was when they were dating.

"How's life? You look different. You changed. Somehow I feel like you're energy is different." Jet said heading into the kitchen to pour a drink.

Of course he had poured her a glass of water, as well as himself. That was Jet, even though he was an ass, he always looked out for her.

"What do you mean changed? Besides, me becoming wiser to your stupid charm, I'm the same girl from high school."

Oh what a lie that was. She had grown more serious and more bitter as time went on. She wished things were as simple as her having to worry about if her boyfriend was cheating or not.

"If you say so. For one the Katara I knew wouldn't be plastered at bars." Jet said leading her to the other room.

She was drunk but not drunk enough to not be able to tell when someone wanted her. She remembered all the nights they had spent together in the bedroom. She needed him, craved him. She didn't have much time for sex these days, so why wouldn't she take advantage of this opportunity.

She stumbled a bit as she tried to follow him into the living room, "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He was eying her cleavage as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. The feeling of his warm hand on her bare midriff made her skin tingle.

She wanted more.

Katara immediately pushed him onto his couch and started to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled them closer together. She was about to unbuckle his pants to the thing she yearned for the most until she felt his hand stop, causing her pulling her back so that they could breathe.

Jet looked at her with hesitation in his eyes. "Katara you sure you wanna do this?"

Katara said nothing she just looked at him for about 10 seconds then she immediately crushed her lips against his. The alcohol was clouding her judgment she wasn't thinking straight. All she wanted was release.

She got on top of him and slowly started to grind her hips onto his. She could feel his erection and felt herself getting wetter. Jet started to move from her lips and down to her neck. "Jet." Katara moaned he knew that was her sweet spot right between her neck and ear. He then preceded to take her top off along with her black strapless bra. He began kneading her breast and then tugged down her skirt leaving her in a black lacey thong.

He flipped her over once he got her skirt fully off and marveled at her body, mainly her ass.

He smacked it gently and said, "God I forgot how amazing you look."

He started to paint soft kisses against the two curvy cheeks, all the while reaching under her and kneading her breast. She needed this. She needed some type of relief. The alcohol had gotten to her. But not that much.

He slowly took off his own clothes. Starting by unbuttoning his shirt and then pulling his pants down. All that remained between them were his boxers.

She flipped over once again so they were chest to chest, torso to torso. She could feel his breath against her skin and it made her senses tingle just by how close he was.

Katara came down back to reality and realize what and who she was and she immediately froze jet came back up to kiss her lips and she didn't move

"Jet… wait…" Katara said as his hand hovered on the band of his boxers. Jet stopped what he was he was doing. "I only came over to get my fix that's all. I don't want sex."

"Are you serious? You can't possibly call that a fix. You didn't even cum yet. I barely touched you."

"Yeah….. well this was just a mistake Jet. I'm tipsy. You're an old flame. Feelings that should stay in the past. Not come back."

Jet looked straight into her eyes looking determined, "Let me take care of you tonight. I can make up for all the times I didn't."

Katara let out a soft breath as he started to lean into her. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply, being able to feel his growing bulge against her hip. To make matters worse, She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect at seducing her?

His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her. He drew her to him so then, only one she was ready would be move on. He kissed her more furiously now, like a hungry lion who finally got to sink its teeth into its prey.

He started painting kissing on her neck and biting her collarbone. She was getting flushed and aroused. He was hitting all of her hot spots. After all these years he hadn't forgotten how to work her body and make her fall apart.

Until finally his mouth sunk lower, passed her stomach and he slid her panties off completely.

All she felt then was his mouth against her thighs. He was teasing. That's what he loved to do to her when they were dating. Watch her squirm and make her beg for the pleasure they both wanted most.

He continued to suck and nibble on her inner thighs, which driver her crazy. He knew exactly what she wanted from him, but he just wanted to say it. Hearing her say it out loud always had turned Jet on way back when.

"If you don't do it now, I'll kill you."

"Do what now?" He asked as he lightly grazed the palm of his hand over her center. It caused her to jump a bit. It had been a long time since anyone touched her there.

"I'm not going to beg. Please, just do it."

Jet gave her a confused look followed by a smirk. He quickly inserted one finger then took it out immediately. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kitty."

She moaned with the feeling of being filled for just that one moment.

He went back to massaging and kissing her inner thigh like he did nothing wrong at all. Feeling his breath so close to where she desperately need his mouth was infuriating.

"Jet." She moaned softly. "Please."

"You're going to have to say it."

She moaned. "Don't make me say it out loud."

"Say it. You say the words and I'll do what you want." He said taking a bite on her inner thigh.

That was it. That sent her senses raging for more.

"Taste me. Please. I need it."

He smirked again, "My pleasure Kitty."

He finally did what she desired the most and she didn't complain one bit

~/~

As soon as Katara got home and was instantly pissed how the fuck could she let jet use her again. Granted she used him for an organism but she still left him knowing that she had an orgasm because of him. And that left her madder than anything. He didn't deserve not one reaction out of her even if he was doing all of the work nobody did. Being a spy taught her that. She stepped out of the shower and put a robe and towel on her dampen hair . She was just about to check in with X to let him know what she had found when she heard a knock on the door. It better not be Sokka again Katara muttered under her breath

"What is it this tim-" she stopped in mid sentence there was no one there just a box Katara picked the box up and closed the door behind her. She set the box on the table and

she pilled off her clothes and stepped in her shower

After she got out the shower she threw on her bath robe and open the box with a knife, careful not to damage what's inside. The box was awfully light to be anything substantial. It had no return address either, which made her suspicious.

Once she got it opened she was shocked. Inside the box was a bloody doll.

She needed to catch this bastard. Someone knew something she didn't clearly. Someone was on to her which means she needed to finish this job soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey have you ever been to Ember Island?"

"You mean the gorgeous tropical island of rest and relaxation?", Katara eyes beamed with joy.

"Yeah.. that's the one." Zuko said nonchalantly

"Of course I know that island my family and I use to go every year it's just as beautiful as Canada"

"I'm going there for business. My family owns one of the resorts, so it's an easy place for the board to meet."

"Okay and?"

"As my assistant I need you to attend as well in case we need anything While we conduct business. You do remember the contract you signed?" He smirked as he made a point to remind her. Katara slightly rolled her eyes of course she did

The words on the paper played back in her head: At whim the secretary may be asked to travel with the Agni men if one of them is doing business in another city, state, or country. Travel expenses will be paid for and not come out of the pay check.

A free trip essentially was amazing and it would her have closer to Zuko. However, X was not going to like that she was going out of town while leaving the trail on those kids still hot. But this was her top priority getting as close to zuko as she possibly could enough to take him out . Oh well, maybe she could get closer to Zuko and subsequently closer to revenge on Ozai.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" Katara with a sarcastic tone.

"We already bought your plane ticket and hotel accommodations so don't worry. You'll still be paid for the time you'll be there."

"So when do we leave?" Katara asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Zuko said nonchalantly

"Tomorrow morning?!" Katara nearly fainted. She didn't even have time to warn X let alone pack how was someone gonna pack for a business vacation in such a short notice.

"I do know that it's short notice but you did read the email I sent to you right?"

"Of course." She didn't. She never looked at emails. She was too busy snooping around that she actually forgot about her job as a secretary.

"Remember how I told you that i needed someone to fix my computer well…." Katara looked away shyly. She was too guilty to tell the actual truth.

"No one came and fixed it? Does anybody work around here!" Zuko sighed loudly.

"No they didn't."

"Very well. I do apologize for the late notice. Do you think that you'll be able to be packed and ready in a short amount of time?"

"Of course I could. I work great under pressure." Katara said.

"Great! I knew it was a reason why I chose you for this job." Zuko said patting her shoulder. Katara felt a slight chill go down her spine.

"I will see you tomorrow." Zuko said as he headed for the exit.

"Yes see you tomorrow." Katara waved as he exited.

This was such short notice. X was not going to be happy about this trip but she didn't have a choice. Ozai was head of the board. This was a way for her to get close to both Zuko and Ozai and to make a game plan. Who knew what information could be extracted at that business meeting.

But for now she would have to worry about dressing for an tropical wonderland. She only had a collection of clothing that simply consisted of spy clothing and some club attire for when she was feeling lonely. She knew she didn't have any clothing that simply screamed tropical.

So she called up the one person that she knew could dialed the number and waited for the line to pick up

"Hello?"

"Hey Yue. It's Katara are you busy I need a favor."

"No not really what's up"?

"Could you meet at Ba Sing Se mall in about 20 minutes?"

"Sure no problem".

"Thanks see you in a few." Katara said as she

hung up the phone.

Yue had been one of Katara's closest friends they had met years ago back in high school she was dating Sokka while Katara and her had been on the swim team together. The pair had always been very close especially when Sokka had left to study abroad. It wasn't until recently they had split so that Katara could go and join the spy academy. They had always promised each other that they would keep in touch but that never happened.

Katara put on a tank top and leggings and headed over to meet Yue at the mall. During the drive Katara felt a little anxious she hadn't seen Yue in what it felt like ages. How could two close friends

keep away for so long…?

Katara had parked and walked towards the entrance of the mall. She looked at all of the shops and the mannequins that were on display in various outfits. Had her life not been so fucked up she would've enjoyed shopping maybe even become a shopaholic she always had made different clothing with her mom. What she would give to get those moments back.

"Katara…" a soft voice called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yue! How have you been?" Katara said as she went to her. She certainly didn't age she still looked the same from high school her beautiful white hair straighten as well as her beautiful blue eyes that brought out her graceful gown that she wore.

"I've been well just baby troubles." She said as she giggled and caressed her small bump.

"Wow congratulations even though I would never peg you for being pregnant. You know with you wanting to be a swimmer in the Olympics and all." Katara joked.

"Thanks. I know I guess things never go as planned. We just have to adjust and go with the flow like the waves you know." She said

"Yes... I do." Katara smiled as the pair continued with small talk here and there until Yue ask the question Katara dreaded.

"How's Sokka"? One can sense the change in her voice.

Even though she was pregnant Katara knew that she still had feelings for him. Guessing old wounds still burn and take time to heal.

"He's great still the same idiot we all know and love." Katara said dryly.

"That's wonderful had circumstances been different who knows what could've happen."

Katara nodded in agreement, "Anyways I know you didn't bring me out here just to catch up. Let's see what gorgeous outfits we can find for your trip after we don't have much time. She said as flashed a bright smile and slowly got up to walk into one of the stores.

"Ok." Katara had never seen her so happy she knew that when her and Sokka had broken up it had crushed her but she was just happy to see her back up into good spirits.

Tomorrow morning really didn't really hit Katara until she had to wake up. After the mall outing with Yue she came home and watch television and drank some wine as she packed. She made sure she had all of her housing arrangements in order so while she was gone it will be as though she never left.

She headed towards the door when she notice something peculiar.

The bloody doll she had set on her dining table had looked as though it's clothes had been changed .. but then again Katara was still half asleep so she couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her or not she couldn't wait to get on the plane and catch some z's.

~/~

While awaiting to board the plane Katara caught wind of a news article. It read: Ozai Agni to return to Ember Island Business Venture.

Katara was less than surprised. Zuko seemed like a man who lived in his father's shadow. After all, Zuko didn't seem nearly awful as his father.

"By business I didn't think you meant FAMILY business."

This was PERFECT. He was making this too easy.

"Oh you don't understand. Everything with my father IS strictly business. He's the liaison between myself and the board. I need to have a conversation with him." This can indeed be crucial for the growth of our company so I would have no choice but to meet with him even if I don't want too." Zuko said.

"Are you sure I can't say no?" Katara said sarcastically.

"If you wanna keep your job yeah." Zuko said.

Boy did she hate his guts… She couldn't wait to wipe that sweet smirk off of his gorgeous face.

Wait… Gorgeous? Get it together Katara.

This was going to be a long plane ride with Zuko right across from her in first class private seating. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kill him then?

~/~

The plane landed the next day at 3PM. Katara woke up from the soft tap Zuko gave her on the shoulder.

"We're here." The two then exited of the plane with belongings in hand.

The airport was crowded and full of people trying to get to their destination quickly which meant people would bump into Katara and Zuko while they were waiting at baggage claim to get their luggage.

One big guy bumped into Katara and she wanted to flip him over and deck him in the face. He bumped into her so hard that she dropped her phone on the ground.

Katara just grimaced. She couldn't completely wreck this guy in front of everyone let alone Zuko. Too much attention. So for now she had to try and keep her cool

To her surprise Zuko caught the guy on the shoulder before he walked away.

"Hey, you bumped into my friend here. You made her drop her things." Katara happened to be bending over to get her phone. "Apologize now."

The guy scoffed "Pst your little girlfriend shouldn't have been in my way. Maybe her stuff wouldn't have slipped out of her hands and I wouldn't have bumped into her. But then again with a rack like hers I should've bumped into her harder ." He smirked.

Zuko gripped his shoulder harder, so hard Katara could see the imprint forming on the man's shirt of Zuko's hand.

"Apologize or I will make you." Zuko's other hand began to ball up in a tight fist. "You don't want to make this hard for yourself."

That threat didn't seem like an ideal one. From what it looked like Zuko was fully capable and prepared of taking on a man twice his size. Either Zuko was crazy or he had some other skills that no one knew about.

"Zuko, stop. You don't have to do this. This guy is a jerk. He'll get what's coming to him." Katara said as he placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Zuko snarled and let his grip loosen. The man immediately clutched his shoulder in pain and speeded away. Well as fast as his body would let him

Zuko immediately turned around. "Katara are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just hate guys like him. Reminds me too much of my father." He beginning to go into something but stopped before he said too much. "Listen, as long as you're with me… as long as you're my employee no one is going to disrespect you. I'll protect you.. don't worry about feeling threatened."

Threatened? She could've tore that man apart limb from limb if she wanted too. But this was interesting, maybe Zuko wasn't as innocent as she thought he was before. He certainly had a temper, which from the stories she's heard of his father, seemed to be hereditary.

Zuko needed a moment from the way he was breathing hard. His eyes were still a little dilated. Something must have really triggered him about that guy. She would use this later to her advantage for sure.

"Come on. Let's just get our bags and head to the resort. I'm sure we're both tired and jet lagged. Tomorrow will be a very full day." We'll need all of our rest.

~/~

To say that the hotel and the entire island was breathe taking was an understatement. It literally felt like and looked like paradise.

No wonder her dad could never afford for her to vacation here. It looked like the premier place for snooty snobs to lounge around. Not like she was complaining.

The island was completely water locked, making it feel like a true oasis. Throughout the island were bright waterfalls and blue lakes that people could swim in or sit at the edge. Katara had never seen water so blue. Hell, she'd never been close to a natural body of water in her life. Single parent households didn't breed for cultural expansion and trips. All it brought was anger and vengeance.

She could only imagine how different it was for Zuko to not only be able to visit this place every summer but for his family to own an entire resort. Privilege at his finest. Zuko probably never knew the idea of how much people like her struggled to even get half the luxury that he was spoon fed.

"It's beautiful." Katara said in awe of the architecture. She was at a loss for words.

"Yea, what's your favorite spot on the island? We can spend some time there once we get settled."

Shit. She forgot she had lied about being here before

"I don't really have a certain spot all of it's quite beautiful." Katara said, "We can explore together, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Let's get settled at the hotel for now." Zuko replied.

The pair headed towards the entrance of the resort to check in where they found the blonde receptionist looking like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

Zuko rang the bell to snap the receptionist out of her trance

"Good afternoon we're here to check in for our business meeting." Zuko said as he flashed her his card.

She immediately began eying Zuko up and down with lustful eyes as if she was trying suck in his soul or suck something else. "Hello, Mr. Agni. How could I not remember you?" She gave him a subtle wink and slightly licked her lips to which Zuko let out a small smirk. Katara nearly wanted to vomit.

"Hi Naomi, it's good to see you again. So where am I staying?"

"Any where you would like. Anything you want, you know I wouldn't hesitate to do for you." She said more seductively. Naomi was pretty she had a nice body and pretty brown eyes but she could only be seen as eye candy she looked like she lacked essential skills.

"I'm glad you asked I need two suites for my partner and I." Zuko said

The receptionist instantly turned her face into a frown.

Business partners that is … Katara budded in the last thing she needed was for people to think of her and Zuko as an item she rather eat glass .

"I see…" Naomi said. "Let me make a quick phone call and I'll have you guys set up and ready to go."

"Thanks." Zuko said as he tipped her 100 dollars.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said as she licked her lips slightly she made sure she stuff the bill into her bra exposing a little cleavage.

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She walked towards the hotel lobby not wanting to hear anymore of the hookers bad pickup lines. Zuko followed rather quickly behind .

"Well someone's feeling rather generous." Katara scoffed.

"I always tip my workers .. I know what it's like to give your best and get nothing in return."

More like he always fucks his workers well and pays them for their job well done

Naomi comes stomping over, "Um unfortunately, we were unaware of there being a festival so there are a lot of big time clients here vacationing and we only have one suite left."

Katara immediately stood up. "Are there any other rooms left it doesn't have to be a suite?"

"I'm afraid not business has been booming thanks to tourism so there's no rooms left until tomorrow morning after the festival."

"So what do you expect us to do? I literally own this hotel and I can't even get room."

How spoiled of him. He thought he was entitled to a room.

"I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to share the suite it's more than big enough for two people so you guys can have your own space."

"Zuko look on the bright side this is benefiting you all this money your profiting it's good for the business." Naomi said trying to diffuse the situation.

Katara nearly laughed everything was always good for the business all of the lying, greed, cheating and backstabbing was always good for the business.

There was nothing good about this business.

"Very well is this alright with you Katara." Zuko said as he looked in her direction.

"I guess we really don't have a choice if we want a place to lay our head."

"Ok then. Naomi would you mind taking us to our rooms?"

"Certainly… If you will be so kind and follow me." Naomi said. The pair nodded as they began to pick up their belongings. "Oh you don't have to worry about your bags there will be someone to take them."

"There will be no need." Katara said. Zuko just looked at her and slightly chuckled.

"I think we'll manage, Naomi. Thanks." Zuko said.

"If you insist ….. right this way." As she guided them to the elevator entrance.

Once they made it to the floor Zuko and Katara were led by the sound of Naomi's clicking heels to their room. 1213 to be exact.

She put the key in the door and opened it up for Breathtaking was an understatement literally. Katara's breathe was taken it was if she had stopped breathing. The living room could fit her whole apartment in it. Beautiful eggshell painted walls with gold trimmings as well as diamond chandelier hanging right above the sofa.

The chairs had an elegant shape to them the base of the chair had an hourglass shape to it while the legs were a golden color and pointed outward. There was a huge grey rug in the middle of the couches lying right above the 70 inch plasma screen mounted on the wall. Right below it was an elegant electric fireplace lit up on full display. Right beside it was the kitchen which was more like a restaurant in of itself. Katara had never seen so many types of rare meats fruits and spices inside of the refrigerator.

The cabinets were black while the countertop was painted a silver marble which complimented both items well. Not to mention the stove Katara could imagine so many things that she could be able to do on that stove bake, fry, grill, and sauté all at the same time it was more than big enough.

The rest of the suite had contained extra bathrooms and bedrooms as wells as paintings and other housing decor here and there . Katara had been waiting for this moment .the excitement was killing her she could only imagine what lies on the other side of the door. The pair made it to the master bedroom and it deserved that title hands down. There were two king chairs on each side of the bed as if the place had needed anymore chairs. Sandwiched in the middle was a California King Bed that was painted in black sheets there was even a mirror on the ceiling. Guessing that was for a really vain person or for after dark activities….. Alongside was a connecting door leading into a his and hers bathroom which was literally a bathroom for him and a bathroom for her. The tub was big enough for a baby elephant to take a bath smooth water jets ran along the side of the tub and adjacent was a hanging shower with glass walls. The toilet was actually pretty standard given the glamorous bathroom but it did have a bidet equipped so that was a plus at least for Katara.

The suite looked more like a palace in her opinion she wasn't use to anything that elegant and that size. The saying when you have money you can have anything was really starting to look true.

Naomi hovered at the door, much to Zuko's dismay. "Um Naomi, you can leave now. Thank you for all your help."

She was blushing bright red, "Of course Mr. Agni. If there's ANYthing you need please don't hesitate to call me." She said as she undressed him with her eyes.

"Uhhh will do." Zuko said nervously.

Naomi shut the door her blonde hair sashaying behind.

Katara dropped her bag on the ground and plopped on the King sized bed. "I know this isn't any of my business but did you and Naomi…? I just think that I deserve to know given our situation now. I don't want any surprises of noise while I'm trying to sleep."

He knew fully what she was implying because as soon as she asked his eyes got wide.

Zuko says, "Do you think I brought you here to do that? I never touched that girl. I just treated her well and tipped her extra and ever since then she's been throwing herself at me. I keep my employees separate from my personal life so I hope you don't think that our sleeping situation will lead to anything."

Zuko suddenly got flustered. That did come off as a little harsh, "I'm just saying I'm not trying to take advantage of this. You're my secretary, that's it. If it helps I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. I don't want any lines crossed… Besides I don't just sleep with anybody and that girl is anybody."

Leave it to Zuko to be the most honorable ever. She knew he was full of shit. They had went on a date, obviously there was something about her he was interested in. That was fine. Katara was going to use his lust to her advantage all weekend, even if he recognized that he wanted her or not.

She started to unpack while Zuko went to unpack his stuff as well. Things were pretty quiet besides the sound of her phone vibrating against the nightstand. She had just turned it on when they first came into the suite.

X was probably dying to check in on her but she couldn't talk to him especially with zuko being right there. She stopped packing and checked her phone to her surprise it was Jet.

Kitty where are you I haven't heard from you after that night?

I know you like it. I want to do a lot more with you, if you want. No one can make you cum like me.

I was thinking that if you wanted to we could get back together? I know we've both changed but I understand if you'd want to start out as friends with benefits.

How disgusting. They weren't even friends and he was barely a benefit. If Jet wanted her back he wouldn't have picked to express it after a drunken after the club foreplay session.

"Someone's getting a lot of attention." Zuko commented jokingly as he placed his shirt in a drawer.

"Um yea just a lot of emails and messages from my brother. He's kind of a worrier. You know kinda an overprotective thing."

"I don't blame him. If my sister looked like you I'd be worried too. Guys are pigs. They have sick intentions . Does he know you're here on business?"

"No. We don't talk often. Anyway, I'm going to go get some ice for the room." Katara said unpacking the last of her things.

~\\\~

The beach was beautiful at night. The breeze was refreshing and the water was a little cold against Katara's bare foot. The squishy sand settled between Katara's toes as she walked along the shore line. She always felt as one with water the way her worries would come and go like the tides. And the way the waves calmed her with peaceful movements. Boy did she really long for a quick swim. The closer she got to the water the more relax she came. Holding the hems of her dress the tip of the water reached her knees . The smell of the water always brought Katara back to kind memories of her mother.

Back to when they actually went out to the beach she was eight and it had been her first time to the beach. She had been so excited that she ran head first into the ocean she had got smacked so hard that her body flew in the opposite direction but before she began to drown her mother had been there to pick her up. She was always there to pick her up. She remembered her mother being so hard yet so terrified that all she did was hug her. She just looked at Katara and said say that you should never dive into a ocean because no matter how calming and gentle it may seem it could turn violent and harsh at any second …...Just like the world.

She took this moment to relax a little before Zuko came down to meet her. As she had agreed she said they could explore the island together before tomorrow.

She changed into a maxi dress for the occasion it didn't do her any justice as it showed all of curves she had her hair in bun to keep it from blowing in her face from the wind. Zuko walked over with shorts and a half buttoned short sleeve Oxford shirt.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Katara replied

His energy was off. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"You seem down? I know I'm just your Secretary but what's wrong?"

"My ex is here. Her father and my father used to be business partners. It's bad enough I have to see my father tomorrow but the possibility of seeing her again is a lot. You saw how volatile she was at my office? That was her, our entire relationship. She would accuse me of sleeping with every woman that came near me, even my employees. That's where the rumors came from that I slept with my female workers."

"I'm sorry things are stressful for you. Look I know I can't understand how you feel but I'm sure it'll get better.I'm sorry I assumed things about you and Naomi."

"It's a lot. Everything's a lot. I know from the outside it looks like I'm privileged but I worked hard to become CEO. My dad made things extremely hard for me, especially because we were related while my sister got handed everything. And still I get compared to him. I loathe it I want people to understand that one person doesn't speak for everyone and I know he's my dad but I also know he's done bad things. I just don't know how to deal with her and him tomorrow."

"Well, you just have to focus on being a good man. Don't let your dad or her cloud your judgement. Get the job done and focus on that." Katara smiled. "For the record I think you're a great boss Zuko. You've done nothing but help em since I started working for you and the company isn't bankrupt so obviously you're kind of smart too." She said as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Ha. Thanks. I needed to hear that and I needed to vent. I know it isn't professional but thank you Katara." Zuko scratches his head. "So what do you want to see tonight? Tonight I'm your secretary. I can show or take you anywhere you want on this island."

AN: Hey Guys. We're back. Any predictions so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The thing about night was that there was definitely a duality to it. On the one hand, the moon would shine its impeccable light down on people but only to illuminate the bad things that went on in the darkness.

For example: Should she kill him right now during this moonlight walk? No one would know they were even together. She could make it look like he slipped from an overpass and hit his head on some rocks.

It would be all so easy. But unfortunately she still needed him. Ozai was the real target. Zuko was just a casualty. She still didn't receive the information she needed.

Besides she was enjoying the moonlight and it wasn't like the light bathing his skin didn't make her realize that he was nice to look at. It was almost as if him and the moonlight had some kind of alliance.

"There's a cave up ahead. It has the most beautiful lake I've ever seen. It's so blue and pure you can see straight down into the bottom of the pool."

She had to admit she did want to see the pool. It sounded impressive, but if anything could top the water she's already seen today she'd be shocked.

"We're going into a cave… in the middle of the night? You're not trying to kill me are you?" Katara joked.

"Well I don't know. If I wanted to kill you I could've already done that. You're still here breathing, aren't you?" Zuko said in a dead panned serious voice. His tone of honesty caught her off guard. From how he acted about the guy in the airport to what he just said, there was something more going with Zuko than just a handsome face. "I'm kidding Katara. I couldn't hurt a fly."

For some reason she didn't believe him. Neither could she, but things changed fast for her after meeting X. She needed to do more digging.

The walk to the cave was a little intense. They had to go deep into the woods while dodging rocks, bushes, and thorny branches. Nothing she couldn't handle.

She took one look at the open mouth of the cave. Its darkness seemed to envelope her in a never ending fortress of mystic. They stepped inside. Her breathing slowed as she tried to take in more of the stale, humid air. She used the rough cave wall to guide herself through. Being a spy allowed her to adapt to any situation.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be less dark soon. I promise." Zuko gripped her hand to help guide her through the darkness. He lit a match and began to lead her through the cave. Katara noticed the way he held the match was amazing it was like he was one with fire. When the match went close to touching his skin he didn't even flinch.

Normal people at least move away from fire but he seemed to handle it with no problem. What was that about?

She could hear a soft dripping noise as dew slid of the rocks. Drip, Drip, Drip, like a heartbeat. Spires of rock hung from the ceiling and stood erect upon the floor. A soft squeak alerted her to the presence of either mice or bats. The chilly draft sent shivers down her spine. Her body shook and Zuko held her hand a little tighter.

"Almost there." Zuko whispered

A great lake in the underground cave, a lake of dark blue water, but crystal clear and very beautiful in color. That's what Katara saw when she grew closer to the drafty air. Enveloped inside three walls of the cave was the most serene and clear water Katara had ever seen. More clear than than other lakes outside of Ember Island.

Zuko lit a few candles he had packed in his bag as Katara crawled to the lake's edge. She could see her reflection now, like looking into a mirror. The stones that sat at the bottom were as many hues of brown and grey as there are on a painter's wheel, likely more. She put the tips of her fingers into the surface and saw the gentle ripple of the water.

"It's cool." Katara muttered softly. The water was cool to touch. Something perfect to take a swim in. She settled for sticking only her feet in after she removed her shoes.

Zuko creeps over now. The light from the candles cast a soft, orange glow to the caves moist walls, "Something tells me you really love the water."

"What makes you think that?" Katara asked. It wasn't a bad assumption Zuko had made. In fact, it honestly was the truth but she didn't want to let him know too much about her. She couldn't let him know the real her. No one ever could.

"Every time you get near the water, it's like everything stops for you. It's like you're drawn to it. All else stops and it's just you and the waves in harmony. It was like that at the beach too." Zuko joined her on the side of the lake and dipped his feet in. He shivered a bit.

"It's beautiful here. How could you not be completely ensnared in the scenery? How often do you get to go to a secluded underground lake?" Katara looked down at herself in the water again. Her blue eyes were shining back at her in the water. "These things are precious. You have to enjoy them."

Zuko scooted a little closer to her. "I know all too well how precious moments are." He got quiet like he was saying too much then changed the subject, "I found this place when me and my sister were playing an extreme version of hide and go seek. Since my father was in meetings all day, Azula and I could easily slip away from our baby sitters. The whole island would become our playground. I stumbled this cave, not realizing that an 8 year old girl would never wander into a dark cave alone so I spent some time here. Since then I've come back. This place has a calming quality."

Zuko sighed, "It's like when you look into the water and you can see your true self, who you want to be, your dreams. Everything."

He was surprising her more and more. No one who hadn't been through things would say something so profound like that. He obviously spends a lot of time thinking. There was a lot more underneath the surface to Zuko, and Katara couldn't help but think of him as a puzzle she had to put together or a code she wanted to crack so desperately

"I, I don't know what to say. You're a lot more interesting than you let on Zuko Agni. Here I thought you were just a spoiled playboy." Katara eyes him softly and smiles.

"Huh, and here I thought you were just a pretty face who needed some help. You don't talk about yourself much so the jury is still out on if that's true or not."

He was flirting with her again. She could feel the tension or was it just the humidity in the air? Even if the rumors weren't true, Zuko sure knew how to dance around the line of professional boundaries. It was funny how bad he was fighting his attraction to her, like he had a choice in the matter to begin with.

"I mean should I be telling you about my personal life, Mr. Agni. You are my boss. We aren't friends."

Zuko pale face turned a little red. "That's nonsense. I do believe we met at a bar. I also specifically remember, we went on a date. Just because we can't do that anymore, doesn't mean I'm still not interested in getting to know you."

"Let's take a swim!" Katara suggested standing up. The water was calling her anyone and she needed things to be less… intense between them at the moment.

"What?! Now?"

"Take a risk for once in your life. When's the last time you've even been in the water?" Katara began undressing down to her bra and panties, while Zuko who was such a gentlemen turned away quickly, which was hard to do her body was amazing."You didn't think you could just bring me here to look at the water, did you?"

Zuko muttered, "Listen this is inappropriate. You should put your clothes back on. I-"

Before Zuko could finish his sentence she had already jumped into the water and sunk down underneath.

The cold water fully surrounded her. She could see fish swimming around her, smooth rocks on the bottom of the lake, and could even see Zuko's feet dangling in the water clear as day.

As she waded underneath the lake, an idea came into her mind. She swam over the Zuko's foot slowly so he wouldn't see it coming. She grabbed him by his two ankles and pulled him straight into the water.

Once she swam to the surface, laughter erupted. Zuko came up too and boy was his entire outfit soaked from head to toe.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked shivering from the cold water.

"I didn't want to be the only one having fun here. Live a little."

"This isn't funny, Katara" he said struggling to stay above surface.

"Oh come on! Weren't you the one who said you wanted to get to know me? Well this is getting to know me." Katara said.

She was really in her element. She started doing backstrokes and front flips she looked like an Olympian. Zuko was both impressed and looked a little self-conscious. She could tell he wasn't the best swimmer.

"It would be easier if you took your clothes off. They weigh you down in the water." Katara suggested.

This was both to help Zuko not look like a floundering fish and also to get a glimpse of his body. She could already see his shirt slick to the muscles on his arms.

"Katara, are you trying to get me naked?" Zuko joked as he began to unbutton his shirt. Much to her dismay he kept his shorts on. He tossed his wet shirt on the edge of the lake. "Lucky for you I didn't want to ruin my $500 shirt."

"You pretentious jerk." She said splashing him with the water. She knew he wasn't going to let her off the hook and immediately splashed her back.

By the time they got out of the lake, time had passed. They were both dripping wet. The water dripping from Zuko's chiseled abs was a highlight for Katara.

Zuko got out first, "We should get back. We have an early start tomorrow."

Katara nodded and jumped right out of the lake. She noticed Her bra and panties were so wet they were nearly translucent. They looked amazing against her skin

Zuko noticed too. His face turned a deep scarlet red. He turned his back away from her quickly. He was having a hard time not looking at her, just how she wanted it. He wasn't hard to look at either. His bare structured chest glistening from the wetness was a treat to look at.

He tossed on his shirt and she slipped on her dress over her wet clothes. As much fun as it was to see him squirm, she did want to head back and shower.

Tonight phase one had been a success. She had begun gaining Zuko's trust and even began teasing him a bit more aggressively than intended. Him taking her to the lake was certainly a surprise but it worked in her favor.

Once the door was shut when they got back to the hotel silence ensued. In fact, he made sure to stay at least three feet away from Katara at every moment. He sat on the couch and didn't look at her not once.

It was cute. He wanted her and was trying desperately to hide or avoid it.

"You take the shower first. I'll sleep on the couch." Zuko said robotically.

Katara spoke softly, "Um, sure."

Even in the silence, something was heavy in the room. The tension was just what she wanted. Zuko would have to sit in it, until he had no choice but to pull her in deeper to break it. Once Zuko let her in, it would be too late for him.

The clock read 12:35AM. The faster she showered the faster she could get to bed. Swimming always made her a little tired afterwards and besides entertaining someone all day was hard work.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She slipped into a blue tank top and gray pajama pants then left the bathroom.

"Bathroom is all yours Zuko." She said as she pulled back to blankets on the bed. "You know this bed is so big. You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to. I don't want you… uncomfortable all night."

Zuko's eyes got big like a deer in headlights. "No the couch is fine. Trust me." He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him quick.

He was keeping things short with her. Hallmark sign of someone who was uncomfortable.

How much longer until he finally popped and broke the tension? How much longer would it take for Ozai Agni to meet his demise at her hands?

She yawned and found herself lying in bed and remembered how his bare torso looked dripping with the water and couldn't help but imagine how attractive he probably looked completely naked in the shower.

She may be a spy but she was still human. Part of her wanted him to sleep in the bed with her. Zuko probably would be so attentive to her, if he was so attentive outside of the bedroom. He was making this seducing thing far easier than she could have ever imagined.

When he got out of the shower after an hour, he didn't say a word to her. He just went straight to the couch and covered himself with the blanket.

"Lights out." Katara said.

She needed the rest. Tomorrow she'd be in the same room as Ozai Agni.

~\\\~

The only business Katara did was the business of throwing hands and kicking ass. She had never been to a real, affluent business meeting and honestly she didn't want to.

If this is what she had to do to get closer to Ozai Agni, so be it. She was sentenced to coffee duty whenever anyone needed it but she wasn't allowed to hear the actual meeting being conducted. She was essentially a glorified servant as her job today.

She would try to peek in and hear what was going on but the walls were so thick it was hard to hear anything. It looked like nothing even started. All she knew was that she was tired and that her feet were killing her from the heels she wore.

There was nothing to do but just to stand there like a servant and only respond if the team needed any refreshments. She felt like the water girl, and that's exactly what she was. The fucking water girl.

However out of every she did see, Ozai Agni seemed to miss her eye which was rare because nothing slipped passed Katara. Had Zuko gotten there way before the meeting and started like she insisted she might've got a glimpse of him. Boy did she want to see him: The bastard who destroyed her life, her name, her spirit. But she never did see him. She didn't see the stuck up bitch from the elevator either. Zuko did say that she would be there. Something told Katara that she'd come back to bite her ass eventually.

What was with all of the secrecy just what in the hell was going on in the meeting?

Katara got distracted by looking at the television inside of the lobby. The kidnapper had struck again and this time closer to where she resided. Who the was this person and what role did the kids have in it?

The interruption of the door opening was enough for Katara to snap back into secretary mode. Zuko was the first one out followed by a few other buisnessmen.

Guess the meeting was over?

"Well someone's in a good mood. How was it ?"Katara asked a smiling Zuko

"A success!" Zuko said as he high fived her, "Get dressed we have to celebrate."

~/~

The party to celebrate the meetings success was in full force. No longer were their men in their rigid business suits. They had taken off their jackets and unbuttoned their shirts and began to cut loose. The outside was adorned with well lit tikis and a large fire pit, surrounding a small lake.

The fire pit and the tikis cast an ominous orange glow against the surrounding area. It gave Katara flashbacks to last night in the cave with Zuko. The ombré orange glow made Zuko's pale skin look magical. She then remembered how good he looked shirtless.

Katara get it under control.- She thought. Focus. Focus.

Ozai was here. This was the first time she'd be face to face with him. She had to appear as innocent as possible but just the idea of seeing him made her blood boil. She was anxious to finally meet the monster that was the man that killed her mother.

It was ironic. She had waited years to meet him and here she had to act innocent like she didn't hate his very vain existence. Like she didn't want to slit his throat and make him suffer for taking the most important person in her life away from her.

She walked around, eying the scenery. Plenty of business men with their wives. She was by far the youngest woman at the party, which meant she defaulted to hover around the bar.

"A rum and coke." She said to the bartender.

If she going to be in the same place as Ozai Agni and kissing his ass, she had better been drunk to do it.

She chugged her drink. The bartender made it strong. It burned her chest going down. The burn was satisfying. It had been awhile since she had a drink since Jet.

She walked around the party with empty glass and big eyes and still didn't see him anywhere.

She was on edge waiting for her target to arrive. A light touch hit her shoulder and made her jump. She quickly went into attack mode, gripping the person's hand tight. If this was Ozai she probably wouldn't hesitate to break his hand… accidently of course.

She turned and saw a familiar face. She let go of his hand and slipped back into the innocent Katara that everyone here knew.

"Oh hey it's you. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Can I get you anything?" She flashed a soft smile, hoping it would distract him from his probably throbbing hand.

"You have a tight grip. Geez Katara." Zuko rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Uh what I need I don't think you can give me. I'll settle for a bourbon on the rocks."

"Sure I'll get it for you Mr. Agni."

Zuko seemed so out of it when she came from the bar with his drink. He gulped the drink down straight within a few seconds. Now he was acting like her. She was the only one that needed to be nervous in this situation. They could've went neck and neck for quickest alcoholic drink consumed in mere seconds.

"Can you bring me another one?" He looked like he had been through hell. Just what in the world happened in that business meeting?

Perhaps she could use his current state to get more information about Ozai? Obviously something in the business meeting was tense to make Zuko so upset. It had to involve his father for sure.

"Sure." Katara said as she went to get her boss another drink. Katara said to the bartender, "Can you make this one a little stronger?"

"I'm having a kind of rough night." She explained herself because of the way the bartender looked at her like he'd never seen a woman drink hard liquor before.

As she waited for her drink to be done she took a sip of her own drink: straight vodka. Just what she needed if she was gonna survive through the night playing nice with Zuko and his father.

The partygoers looked as though they were having the time of their lives, even if she wasn't. She already needed another drink because she was so bored.

She hated how drinking made her feel. It made her feel like a living, breathing person with all kinds of emotional weight. She hated having feelings. It made her job much more difficult.

X used to tell her: Spies don't get to have feelings. Emotions are for the weak. Emotions are what men like Ozai Agni feed on. When you face him show no mercy.

She had to be cold on all her missions, but even she couldn't remain heartless when kids were involved. These kids Ozai was taking needed someone to protect them.

No one was there to protect her from him when she was younger, but now she was all grown up. She could fight back and nothing was going to stop her.

"Your bourbon on the rocks with an extra shot on the side is ready." The bartender yelled out to Katara. It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks." She said as she picked up the drink and proceeded to head back over to Zuko.

"Here you go, Mr. Agni," Katara said. She handed him the drink.

"Thanks," he said as he gulped the drink down again

"So Where's your dad?" Katara asked curiously , trying to make conversation. She didn't see the dirty scumbag anywhere in sight. That's the whole reason she was here in the first place.

Zuko spoke faintly, "My dad decided to be an ass hole then not show up to the company party. Now I have to clean up his mess like usual."

"What happened? Wasn't the meeting successful?"

"The meeting went well but my relationship with my father I can't say went well." Zuko looked around and whispered into her ear. "Listen we're stepping out for a second. Privacy, you know?"

"If we sneak off won't people think-"

"People can think what they want. Plus we can say we went to get paperwork."

The two escaped into one of the empty offices upstairs in the hotel. Zuko shut the door behind him, making sure no one was following them and could barge in.

"Why are you so secretive about this? You said you want to just talk right?"

"I don't want anyone to overhear me talking shit about my dad, alright. People already have their doubts about my position in the company."

Talking shit about his dad seemed like something perfect to overhear in her case. She had gained his trust already. He was fully ready to vent to her about Ozai with no questions asked. She honestly felt sorry for him. He had no one else he could rely on but her. Fool.

"Okay so what's wrong?" Katara asked curiously.

"My father doesn't want me taking over for him. He never thinks I can do anything right and constantly undermines me at every turn. He'd rather pull my sister out of school to run the company than allow me full control. It's humiliating, how belittling he is to me. He's not exactly the most upstanding guy!"

The things that man has done and the people he's destroyed, knows no boundaries.

If she poked a little more she could get more of what she needed out of him.

"That's ridiculous. You're more than capable of running the business. Has he done bad things?"

"I don't want to get into it but a lot of our issues are from the past. We didn't have the perfect father and son relationship you know."

Katara nodded.

"I will say this and leave it at that. He wasn't the best husband to my mother nor was he a good father. He walks around like the world owes him something when we all got nothing but pain from him. The things that man has done, not just to people but to me his own son, is just despicable. He treated everyone and anyone like shit, just utterly evil, but I forgave him at least I'm trying to " Zuko said looking out the window. Zuko looked terrified like he was reliving whatever his dad did to him.

Ozai was truly a monster. A monster to even his own children.

"Well-"

"I'm done talking about my dad now. It just pissed me off how he was in the meeting."

Katara walked over and sat next to him on the desk. She rubbed his shoulder and said, "Don't let him get to you. Don't let anyone get to you. You're a good man. You have a great heart. You're smart and funny. You obviously care a lot about the family business and the people in it since you've devoted your life to it. So what if you're dad doesn't believe in you? I sure do."

"That means a lot Katara you have no idea." Zuko turned to face her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Katara went back to rubbing his shoulder. "I'm here for you."

She looked into his eyes. The way the light played with them they looked like a beautiful golden honey she so desperately wanted to connect with.

"Katara…..I-" Zuko seemed lost for words.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind: the meeting and the idea of actually seeing my father put me on edge. I needed a drink to calm my nerves."

They had two things in common it seemed. The absolute disgust for Ozai and their love for drinks with no chaser.

"Zuko …" Katara said as she moved closer to him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "You should never feel uneasy. I see the way you talk and act with your employees and partners even me ….especially me. You give us so much life, so much hope, and it make us feel like coming to work actually means something in this cruel and fucked up world I really do appreciate that and you ." Katara kinda felt weird she didn't think it was the sly in her talking.

Zuko just looked at her with a weird expression like he just realized something he had been spending a lot of time thinking about.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I hope I'm not breaking 'boundaries' or whatever is in my contract."

"Katara, to be honest, I've been wanting to say something since I first met you, especially since last night. Things are complicated ."

I bet -Katara thought.

"Well what is it? You can be honest with me Mr. Agni."

"Call me Zuko. You can drop the formalities ." He insisted raising his eyebrows.

"Okay….. Zuko." She said in a purposefully amorous tone. "Spit it out."

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. It was as though he was trying to communicate to her through body language. Katara felt her knees go weak never had she kissed someone with so much passion. She never felt this way not with Jet or anyone else. He picked her up gently pushed her back onto the desk. His lips were so soft and warm but yet so icy.

Was she really kissing him so soon?

That was what she wanted, right? She wanted to get close to Zuko but things were happening quicker than she anticipated.

This was excellent. X would be pleased that she could get closer to Ozai soon enough. But like this?

She felt his hands clenched onto her waist tight as he pushed himself on top of her. He was in control now with his hands rubbing all over her lower back. She could feel his breath against her neck and it made her feel invigorated. Katara moaned softly. Everything was happening so fast. Katara felt everything around her starting to spin. He moved his hand onto the hems of dressed and started to hike it upward exposing her thigh.

Was he really going to do this now or had it been such a long time for him, he couldn't control himself?

"Zuk-zuko I think we should-" Katara breathed out again but it was almost as if it was incoherent.

Zuko moved his hand up her inner thigh, which caused a shiver to go up her spine. She tilted her head back away from his face.

"Zuko" Katara couldn't even fathom the words she felt as her body was on fire. She needed to try and do something fast before things got out of control and they did something they both would regret.

"Zuko. Stop ." Katara said as she caught his hand . He froze, it was almost as if the whole world stopped around him.

Zuko jumped back and quickly got off of her. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me I didn't mean to cross those boundaries ."

"Don't be …because I kinda wanted you to." Katara whispered slightly. She then jumped off the desk and hurried towards the exit.

For once she wasn't lying. That kiss was electrifying. The way it made her feel was undeniably incredible

She made her way back out to the party and bolted straight for the bar.

She actually enjoyed him touching her. Wasn't she supposed to be the one seducing him? He had her chest pounding. Why did she feel so hot? She knew this was coming. Just not so soon. He had control of the situation though. How could she have predicted he'd act so early on the impulses that she aroused?

"Katara." One of the business partners called out to her.

She kept walking fast. She needed water or liquor and fast. She ordered the later and gulped it down fast. She needed to get in control fast. No man should ever have this much control over her but why did it seem as though she couldn't stop him if she wanted to? She felt as though she wanted to part of her really wanted him to kiss her. He was attractive after all. Hell, half of the country wanted Zuko to kiss them and then some.

Lust was fine. Anything else though was unacceptable. He was a target, a key target, and was the son of the man who took everything from her and destroyed her life. She was a trained spy for God's sake and here was a little kiss making her lose a little focus and control.

She wouldn't let it happen again.

At least she knew one thing. It would be easier to manipulate Zuko from here on out. She needed to check in with X. It had been a couple days since she reported any progress.

She headed to the beach and called X to report.

"Painted Lady, what happened I've been trying to reach you for the longest?"

"I'm sorry, X. I was a bit tied up." Katara explained

"Everything is going as planned though, X. Things are moving faster than I thought but Zuko is playing right into my hands. I've learned new information about Ozai. It seems as though the perfect family is far from perfect."

"Good. I know this is your first major case like this. Don't get attached. I heard he took you to Ember Island. It's quite romantic."

"Don't have to worry about me, X. I have full control. Besides he took me on a business trip, according to him anyway."

"Excellent. When you arrive home, I think you'll need to do some work on the case with these kids. I believe Ozai is connected. I understand this case is personal for you but don't forgot about these kids, Painted Lady."

"I won't." Katara saw a figure moving across the beach from the corner of her eye. "I need to go before it looks suspicious."

She hung up the phone and began walking away from the person. She knew exactly who it was. Zuko trailed behind her, after catching his breath it seemed. If she gave him a little chase and seemed upset he'd melt into her hands for sure.

"Katara, can we talk? Please, I'm sorry. If you want to quit or go to HR you can but I want-

"Well, well well look who it is philandering with his new arm piece." The woman grimaced at the couple. "Nice to see you both again."

It was the stuck up bitch from the elevator. Great.

"Mai?" Zuko asked, turning around slowly. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Things weren't going to progress as quickly as she thought after all.

AN: Another chapter done. What do you guys think of it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry we were gone for so long. We're back :). Where do you guys want this story to go.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Mai and Zuko stood three feet away from each other with at least five years of pent up anger between them. She definitely didn't want to be caught in whatever was brewing between them. X was not paying her enough to deal with Mai too. Katara felt immediately uncomfortable. She could cut the tension with a knife. If she had ever seen two people who had unresolved history it was them.

"Um I should just leave you two alone." Katara said walking away. She could get some work done away from Zuko for once.

"What you thought I wasn't going to be here? Unlike you, I enjoy spending time with my father." Mai said completely ignoring Katara her eyes set straight on zuko

Zuko rolled his amber eyes and sighed, "You always have to take a dig don't you?"

Mai laid a blanket down and sat on the sand. The soft breeze blew her thick bang from covering her eyes. She was looking determined and serious at Zuko. "That wasn't a dig. You and I both know how awful he was to you Zuko. I was there that night remember?"

Zuko rubbed his temples in frustration, "You always bring up the past Mai. Why can't we just move forward and be friends?"

Mai scoffed as if the idea of friendship disgusted her. "I think you've moved forward on to someone else all on your own."

"I told you Katara is my secretary. You're delusional."

"You sneak your secretary off to secluded beaches amongst the festivities often?"

Zuko couldn't help but feel that it did look bad. Granted if it was bad or not, he felt it wasn't bad at all. That was the problem.

"Nothing happened between us. She was just overwhelmed with the party. Snooty business-men aren't the most welcoming, you more than anyone should know that."

Mai was determined to prove her point, "I'm not saying something did but you damn sure _want_ something to. She's your type."

"What would you know about my type?"

"Oh I don't know. Desperate girl with a hard family, little to no money, and happens to be strikingly gorgeous gets taken in by the Agni family and their company, and then begins dating Zuko Agni, who then showers her with gifts and sweet whispering of love. Sounds familiar?"

"Just because I got you an internship at the company and my father helped yours move up in the company, doesn't mean a thing Mai. We were dating before you even got to working at the company. You know that." Zuko stated. "I don't know why you insist on bringing this up. We mutually began a relationship. I never used gifts or money to be with you. You had money before we were a thing."

Mai raised her voice, "Yea well you sure swooped in quickly when I told you my father lost his job! You didn't hesitate to move me in with you and lay the compliments on thick. Then once my dad got back on his feet thanks to the gracious job offer from the Agni company, that you deny you had anything to do with, you dropped me. When everything was coming together for me, you left!"

"You know that's not why I left. You were paranoid and unemotional our entire relationship. Trying to get you to talk about your feelings was like pulling teeth, Mai. And I told you I didn't get your father that promotion or the job at the company. He went from one of our bankers to a seat on the board in a few years. If anything you should be happy he worked that hard and climbed that fast. You give your father no credit."

"You just wanted to fix me. I was a project. Once I was finally back on my feet, I wasn't interesting to you anymore."

"I loved you. I loved you when we were in college. I loved you when we were together. I still love you now Mai. Why is that so difficult for you to believe that?" Zuko rubbed his forehead. "You pushed me away. That's why we aren't together. You accused me of cheating with everyone until I got fed up and left. Now you're here to accuse me again. I've had enough."

"That girl is no good for you, I know it in my gut. I caught her in your office snooping around. How could you believe her, over me?"

"Because you constantly accused me of lying and cheating our entire relationship and even afterwards. What's so wrong about her? What if I am sleeping with her? What are you going to do to stop me? Does it burn you up I'm not pining over you and listening to your sob stories all day?"

"It's clear something is going on with this girl. I don't care who you sleep with. It's none of my business but don't get caught up in something you aren't prepared for Zuko. Everyone has their own ulterior motives."

"Yea, seems like you have motives of your own Mai. Please don't comment on my dating life or Katara for that matter. You know I thought we could be friends after we broke up but it's clear you can't let go of the past nor are you comfortable with my future. Good bye, Mai."

And with that Zuko walked away. Some things were just better left unsaid

~\\\~

Katara quickly made to their hotel suite she was sort of glad Mai had came in and interfered because if not who knows what would've been said between her and zuko. Her emotions were still out of wack but she was able to make a smooth and quick recovery in order to complete her task.

Hotel rooms were full of history. A hotel room told the story of everyone who had ever stayed there previously. If you wanted to know all about a person you'd break into their hotel room and take a look around to get all you needed to know. You would be able to see the kind of person they were whether they cleaned up after their stay or if their were any missing toiletries.

A hotel room was a spy's Christmas gift when doing case. It held tons of DNA: from the sheets to the bathroom, the handles on the doors, and the ice bucket. Even more telling was what was in a person's suitcase. One could tell so much about who a person was by what they packed in their carry on. For instance a woman who was family oriented, she carry a photo of her family. A business man looking for a good time would pack condoms and one dollar bills. But Zuko however was opposite….

While He was away she could do a little snooping to find more information about him. But the crazy part about it was that when she opened up his suitcase nothing was out of the ordinary it was just packed with the basics utensils needed when going out of town.

She didn't even find a condom. All businessmen carried those, the sleezy ones did at least. Hell, most males with a sex life carried them. That was indeed odd. The more she was trying to find out about Zuko the less she really knew altogether.

The door came swinging open as she slipped his stuff back into the bag and zipped it up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Mai." Zuko said

"It's fine " Katara said

"Look Katara about what happened I-" Zuko said nervously trying to find the right words to say .

"Zuko I get it it's ok you don't have explain yourself we had a really long day and I'm exhausted let's just get some rest since we have an early flight tomorrow."

"Ok then." Zuko nodded in agreement "Goodnight!", as he gathered his belongings and headed for the couch. Once he exited Katara let out a huge breath to say she was exhausted was to say the least. She still didn't know what to think about Zuko part of her really did feel bad for him but still he was the son of a monster and key to her revenge. And with the kiss still clouding her judgement sleep was best for her.

She took a quick shower and hopped inside of the bed it didn't take long for sleep to invade her.

Zuko on the other hand couldn't sleep he had so much on his mind between the kiss with Katara and the fight he had with Mai even the meeting with his father it was all too much to take in. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a drink scotch on the rocks. He needed drinks more and more lately.

~\\\~

Plane rides were never the most enjoyable thing in the world, but being on a private jet with your employee who you also had confusing feelings for was even more uncomfortable.

Zuko hated long travel, even from when he was younger. It didn't matter if it was a car, a boat, a train, or a plane ride he hated all of it. It reminded him of being stuck in the car with his father for hours, feeling scared to even sneeze let alone speak.

He looked out the window and looked at the way the clouds of white swirled against the blue sky. The view was always amazing in a plane at least. When he was younger, he couldn't say the views from the car was even remotely breathtaking. He remember seeing his mother cry in the reflection of the rear view mirror but he could say nothing at all. Seeing his own reflection in the clear window took him right back to when he was a child.

"Champagne Mr. Agni" the flight attendant said snapping him out of his daze. Alcohol just what he needed to calm his nerves.

"Yes thank you" as he greatly accepted the glass from her hand . He took a quick sip and instantly started to relax as he felt the burn flow down his throat just what he needed to get him through long and intense plane ride.

Katara on the other hand drank her water casually and seemed completely at ease. He looked over at her and he could feel the space between them. She was so close but so far away. He sat on one side next to the window with a row of seats to himself and she sat a row in front of him on the opposite side of the plane. The aisle felt like a wide, empty cavern between them.

Of course he understood why she'd want to keep her distance. That kiss after all was wrong.

Zuko couldn't stop looking at her he was in complete awe she stunningly gorgeous her skin was so beautiful just absolutely milk chocolate and they seem to compliment her ocean like irises. One could almost compare her eyes to the sky and the clouds just so blue and clear. Zuko just wanted to dive into them and get lost in them forever but he couldn't, not now, not ever.

"You know if you stare any harder, I'll have to have you pay me per view." Katara turned her head back and looked at him straight in the eyes. Zuko instantly turned red and looked the other way. "It's like you're burning a hole into the back of my head."

It was like he had a middle school crush on this girl. It was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay." It was really cute the crush he had on her. "You know I've never been on a plane before until this trip."

Zuko asked quickly, "Aren't you from Canada? How'd you get here if you didn't fly in?"

She coughed. Rule number one of spying: always remember your fabricated background story.

"I mean a _private_ plan. Only time I've ever flown is when I'm sandwiches between a mom and her baby and a sweaty teenage boy for six hours. Lets just say I appreciate this much more than that terror of a flight"

"I hate flying. I hate traveling in general. It makes me feel… trapped but you get used to it. They'll be more flights than this one if you continue the good work." Zuko's voice was dry, almost sterile. He was forcing himself to be this way. He needed to distance himself.

She almost missed the raw and passionate Zuko from before. He must really want to be cautious. Any complaints from any female employees about being inappropriate would certainly wreck his chance of being the next CEO of the company. She really couldn't blame him no matter how bad of a persona and Facade he puts on he really does care about his company. Either that or he really cared what daddy dearest thought of him most.

Katara turned back to face the front of the plane and Zuko let out a deep exhale.

 _He definitely hated plane rides. This one was going in the record book._

The plane had finally landed at the airport and Zuko and Katara gathered up all of their belongings and began their way off the jet. Both definitely wanting a quick release from the tension amongst the airplane. For Zuko he was trying so desperately to get off and away from Katara as quickly as was like a forbidden drug he could never have.

"Ok well, this concludes your shift great work on the island. You don't have to worry about coming in tomorrow, you can have the day off since you did such a good job back on the island." Zuko said he was trying to get as much as necessary for both of them. Time apart is what they both needed, well more so he needed.

Katara had seen through what he was trying to do and quickly put a stop to it. He was slowly falling for her and he was close to being wrapped around her finger and she couldn't let that opportunity slip pass her.

"No its fine I wouldn't mind coming tomorrow. Besides, I felt I did more relaxing than I did actual working back on the island. And also I could use the ..extra hours." Zuko looked a little confused at first.

"Are you ….. Sure?" He was certain she would agree with him with them needing as much space as possible between each other. Just what kind of game was she playing?

"Yes - I mean Zuko I'm sure." Katara said slightly giggling he was pure childs play.

"Very well then I'll guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Good-bye Mr. Agni." She smiled at him and he felt his stomach drop to his knees.

Katara opened the door to her apartment and immediately dropped her bags. She flopped on the coach as soon as she entered. She never encountered such an awkward moment in her life than back on the plane with Zuko. Not even in high school did she have a moment and she was the laughing stock of her senior year because of Jet. But with Zuko he was different It was something about him.

She enjoyed the moments where she was by herself, but X wanted an update. She quickly dial his private number. For a man she had never met in person before, he sure felt comfortable picking up on the first ring.

"Hello X. I have an update. Zuko is falling for me. I have information about Zuko's father. He is hesitant to turning the company over to Zuko for some reason. I am working on finding out what happened and gaining more of his trust but physically he is attracted to me. I am hoping soon he will give into his feelings."

"Excellent. Keep pushing him. The closer you get to him, the better. Now we need to keep track of Z. There are missing girls Katara. We need to find them. Do not get off course. Remember your mission and your mother."

After hanging up with X Katara understood what her orders were to try and make Zuko tell her as much information as possible by any means necessary. Clearly talking to him and asking him about the information was definitely out of the picture the only other option she could think of was to try and seduce him into making him give her all of the information she knew.

~\\\~

The intercom buzzed through the phone. At work it was like walking on eggshells for Katara, well mostly Zuko honestly. She was just acting accordingly. He made sure when they had physical contact that it was at least three feet away from each other. It was quite amusing to her really he was really addicted to her but he wouldn't admit would get him to crack sooner or later. She didn't worry about why he was calling her He probably wanted her to file more papers.

"Katara can you come in here?" Zuko's deep voice came through the speaker.

"Yes." She said heading over to his office.

"Shut the door." He said when she appeared in his office. She did what she was told.

"People will suspect…"

"Well they wouldn't be wrong, would they?" Zuko said cutting her off. "Listen…., what happened on Ember Island was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so intimate with my employee. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. You can report me if want. I won't fight you on it."

"Stop apologizing. It's not like either of us didn't want that to happen. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. I took advantage of you. It can't happen again."

"You didn't take advantage of me Zuko. We both had a lot of pent up tension that was aching to be released. It was a simple moment of weakness nothing more."

Zuko didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"Besides I wanted you to kiss me." Katara said dangerously stepping closer to him. Zuko held in his breath. She wanted to laugh. She had a spell on him.

"Because in that moment it was you and me and no one else… until Mai showed up that is." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't thinking about her. Trust me."

"I trust you. Everything you do and say I believe in, which is why I'm so happy you gave me this opportunity. I wouldn't have believed a random job offer would just fall in my hands like this, without incentive." Her hand dragged slowly from her shoulder to his bicep.

Zuko's face was turning red. "Katara, we can't."

"Why can't we just do it just once? I don't know about you but the tension is killing me. Ever since you kissed me I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." His hands gripped tightly around her waist. "I have to admit when I met you at the club that night I wanted to get you but I had no idea I'd end up hiring you." The word hiring triggered Zuko's memory. "God, what are we doing?"

"We're doing what we want, Zuko. You keep saying this is wrong but you can't keep you hands off of me. We're both adults. Who cares if you're my boss?" His hands still lingered on her waist with a tightened grip. "I know you don't want to give the rumors about you and your female employees more fire but what's wrong with giving into our desires?"

"Maybe we should slow down but Zuko this is killing me. I never wanted anyone so bad as much as I wanted you." She moved closer and Whispered in his ear, "Come on, for once just live." Katara said as she kiss the corners of his mouth and then slowly connecting their lips.

Zuko was in trance he couldn't even tell what today's date was. Did this girl really have this much control over him? She was barely touching him and his heart was pounding.

The kiss was soft and gentle this time, but needy all the same.

They pulled back slow. Zuko traced the outline of her lips.

"If we're doing this, I want to do this right."

"Everything about that kiss was right."

"What I mean is let me get to know you, let me date you and pamper you. As much as I want to rip your clothes off, I think we should slow down and maybe… not do this in my office. What do you say?" Katara wanted to roll her eyes. Here she thought if she was to hurry up and seduce him a few times he would tell her about Ozai everything but he was going to make this way more challenging.

"Zuko...are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm asking to get to know you, spend time with you, then maybe if things go well we can try. I don't want to just wisp you off into my bedroom. I'm not that kind of guy and you deserve better than that, Katara."

"Fine. We can see each other if that's what you want."

Zuko slipped back into his chair behind his desk and Katara took the opportunity to sit on his lip. "Great, we should set ground rules around the office. First things first, none of this." Zuko gestures to her sitting comfortably in his lap with her hands wrapped around his neck.

"What's wrong with this?" She said kissing his cheek.

"Nothing but we're lucky my office doesn't have cameras and people don't barge in here."

"Oh yea? What happened to not screwing your employees? They already think we are anyway."

"We aren't doing that. We're friends for now. Friends who want to get to know each other." Zuko stated

"Huh yea sure, friends who want to jump each other's bones, but I'll play along." Katara laughed and headed for the door

"Oh and Katara? I need those reports by 5PM today."

Katara smirked and shut the door behind her. She'd type the reports, butter up to him, bring him coffee, do whatever it took to get close enough to him.

~\\\~

Her day was never over once she got home. It was time to get to the real work. While she was doing the easy work, as X said, he was finding links to the missing kids.

He sent her a file and email, debriefing her.

 _A lead on the case with the kids, a woman named Maria. Her daughter was kidnapped almost three months ago. Here's background information: address, phone number, employer. Also information about her daughter. She was 17 and a cheerleader at East High. No one has seen her since she went out three months ago and didn't come home._

Hm, a little old than the girls they had been used to seeing but if X thought things were related then maybe she should follow the lead.

Katara drove to the neighborhood where Maria lived. She was quite a drive away, at least an hour. She arrived at a quiet cul de sac neighborhood with medium sized houses lining each side of the semi-circle. It looked like the typical middle-class, white picket face place to raise a family. That is until someone's picture perfect daughter goes missing.

It probably shook the picture perfect neighborhood to its core.

She read up on the file about the daughter. She was literally perfect. Captain of the cheer squad, 4.0 GPA, star quarterback boyfriend, and on her way to an Ivy League college with a scholarship. From the looks of it she had everything set up for her, so would she run away or why would someone kidnap her rather?

"Hi, can I speak to Maria please. My name is Kelly, I'm a student doing a report and I need some information."

"Oh, my wife is in the back here."

"What do you want? Who are you!"

"Relax honey. She's a journalism student. She needs information from a piece in one of her classes."

"Oh yea? What school do you go too?"

"Ba Sing Se University. I'm a senior working on my capstone in investigative journalism. For our project we get assigned a case and we have to investigate it and write a piece about it. We only have to interview one person related to the case so please help me. The case of your missing daughter is the one I was given. When I found out about some of the background information I was devastated. I just need to know more to write my piece."

Thank God for looking young. She had been out of college for six years now.

"Fine….. I'll tell you what I know My daughter was almost in college." A soft tear strolled down her face.

"I know this is hard. Take your time." They sat next to each other on the couch. "I have to record this too, if you don't mind?"

"No. I'll help you with your project but i'd appreciate if you wouldn't I really don't want to be recorded. Take whatever notes you need, Kelly." Fair enough Katara thought the incident was still fresh

"Okay, so tell me about your daughter?"

"Oh my Onji was just a ray of light to anyone and everyone around her. She was very involved at school too. Cheerleading, student government, debate, yearbook committee, soft ball and prom queen."

The girl put Katara's high school career to shame. The most Katara did was do her homework and complain about how much she hated school.

"Wow, she was involved."

"Very. She was everything to me. Very popular among her friends and smart too. She got to present her findings from her biology class at a conference. She wanted to be a biologist and study diseases and cures in college. And she was so beautiful but That's all over now." Maria said looking down

"We don't know that yet there's still hope." Katara said trying to be so reassuring

"It's been 4 months! Everyone stopped looking for her. I don't know what to think anymore but I want my baby home."

"What do you think happened to her? A girl with a record like hers doesn't seem like she'd just run off."

"Well I went through her phone after she was missing. She was texting this guy. She didn't even save his number."

Red flag.

"Her friends said he was much older than her, but that's all they knew. They'd never met him. All I could get from the messages was that his name was he was some big time corporate high roller. He always offered to buy her expensive things and from the photos he sent he was always in a business suit."

That name sounded familiar and the fact that he was a corporate guy talking to a 17 year old was all the more alarming.

She needed to get her hands on this photo or better yet his number. With that she could trace this bastard, Z. If that was even his real name that is.

"Do you think Onji and this man were together? What could he have done with her?"

"Oh God I don't know. I always assume the worse. What if he was a sex trafficker? I gave the police all the info I could, even her phone and they couldn't trace this guy anywhere."

The police were laughable. They definitely were no match for any trained spy. Katara assumed that they stopped looking after they left Maria's house .

The phone was in police custody. She had to somehow get it or at least get a hold of Onji's phone records.

This was definitely sketchy that this guy went off the grid after she disappeared.

"How awful. I'm so sorry that I reopened wounds for you. I just had to get the clear story."

"I hope I could help. Good luck with your project. If you excuse me I have some house work to do."

"Right. Thanks." Katara said getting up

Nice meeting you Katara said Maria said nothing as she just closed the door. Katara empathized for her she couldn't imagine the heartbreak Maria was feeling she just wanted her daughter home. Katara knew all too well the relationship a mother and daughter could have.

She had to put a stop to Z and there was still the fact of the child napper she didn't even know if the two were related or not but she had to find out.

It was going to be her mission to find this girl.


End file.
